I pamiętaj, że żadna łza nie leczy ran
by Cantara
Summary: Historia miłości i nienawiści, wielkiej przyjaźni, pełna niesamowitości. To właśnie, opowieść, o Rose Bennet, o jej ideach, marzeniach, magii, nienawiści, oraz Fairy Tail, gildii pełnej magii.-Rated M, przez język[możliwe pojawienie się 'lemona' lub hentai, jak kto woli...]
1. Chapter 1

_Ruiny_

Niegdyś miasto tętniące życiem, teraz przedstawiało jedynie obraz bólu i rozpaczy. Dały się

słyszeć jeszcze głośne piski dzieci.

___Tak wyglądało miejsce, które odwiedził Acknologia_

Jeszcze tam był. Ryczał tryumfalnie. Śmiał się z udręki i śmierci tych robaków zwanych ludźmi. Nigdy nie było mu ich szkoda. Według niego tylko zaśmiecali, i tak śmierdzący świat, zwany Earthland. Musiał jeszcze dokończyć zadanie. Dobić ich. Śmierć małych dzieci bawiła go najbardziej. Jak patrzyły na niego swoimi małymi ślepkami pełnymi nadziei, jak przełykały łzy i szeptały ciche prośby o litość. Tak, zdecydowanie mu się to podobało. Szczególnie po tym, jak zlikwidował tych naiwniaków-Fulgura i Cantarię. Już nikt nie stanie mu na drodze...

Miażdżąc zgliszcza budynków podszedł pod jeszcze całą ścianę. Nabrał powietrza i wystarczyłaby chwila, a po mieście pozostałby ledwie krater. Jednak, wtem zobaczył coś, co sprawiło, że serce o mało nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi.

___Dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka stała cichutko na wzgórzu nieopodal. Charakterystyczne spiczaste uszy wystawały zza kasztanowych włosów, a białe kły błyszczały w wesołym, szczerym uśmieszku, w jej dłoni spoczywała perłowe berło o połowę wyższe od niej, z kilkoma łańczuszkami i dzwoneczkami, które wbiła w ziemię. Acknologia widział ją już kiedyś. Tam, gdzie nie chciał udać się już nigdy. Brązowowłosa przyłożyła do ust błyszczący srebrny flet i zaczęły wydobywać się z niego dźwięki zaczarowane. Wabiły smoka do siebie. Kilka minut później dziewczynka odjęła flet od ust i dla odmiany zaczęła śpiewać..._**  
**

**Pod koniec sztucznego Raju  
Głęboko, głęboko we wnętrzu Ziemi ****  
****Jestem skazana śpiewać modlitwy... ****  
****Całkowicie sama ******

**Z przeszłości niemającej gdzie pójść ****  
****Splatam słowa w kółko, i w kółko ****  
****Na skraju powtarzającej się historii ****  
****Poświęcam się losowi. ******

**Nie wiedząc nic o tym, co śpiewałam ****  
****Przez całe moje życie ****  
****Piosenka o słońcu, o wietrze ****  
****Delikatne requiem... ****  
****Na końcu drogi do Raju ****  
****Które nie mogły mnie dosięgnąć. **

_Wtem potrząsnęła berłem, dzwoneczki zakołysały się i inne głosy wydobyły _

_się z niego, by wtórować jej śpiewu._

**Śpiewać na zawsze... ******

**Na zniekształconym dnie zniszczonego świata ****  
****Jestem skazana na śpiewanie modlitw ****  
****Z łagodnymi głosami śpiącymi w mej przeszłości ****  
****Gdy zamieniam rozpacz w uśmiech, ****  
****Tonę w morzu własnych łez. ******

**Pod koniec sztucznego Raju  
Szukam zaginionego głosu ****  
****Jestem skazany na podróż ****  
****Z ulicy na ulicę, dalej i dalej ******

**Cień zamkniętej historii ****  
****Tęsknię za skradzionymi dniami ****  
****Głos, który rozbrzmiewa w mym sercu niesie ból i cierpienie ****  
****Moje życzenie nie dociera do wiecznego Raju ****  
****Staje się zniekształconym głosem - trzymany z daleka, zanika. ******

**Chcę się upewnić, że to dźwięk twego ciepła z moich rąk ****  
****To wahająca się krzywda******

**Będę walczyć ******

**Wezmę ryczący głos życia ****  
****Pozwól mu spać i pisać do końca świata ****  
****Jeśli nie mogę cię dosięgnąć po rozpuszczeniu światła ****  
****Wtedy skończę z tym fałszywym Rajem ****  
****Gołymi rękoma ******

**Proszę, śpiewaj...******

**Modlę się o ochronę tego jasnego świata ****  
****Gdzie każdy może się uśmiechnąć ****  
****(I walczyć, aby położyć kres Widokowi płaczącej ciebie) ******

**Piosenka o nadziei na światło jutra ****  
****Dając jej swe życie, mam siłę, by śpiewać ****  
****Niech mój głos niesie wiatr, dopóki nie umrę ****  
****(Pieśń rozpaczy i cienia, by pogrzebać przeszłość**

**Twoje istnienie skradzione ode mnie,**

**lecz twój głos powoduje**

**Niekończący się deszcz, dopóki nie umrę...) ******

**Wszystkie głosy spotkają światło i prowadzą do cienia ****  
****Jak powtarzająca się historia ******

**Bębniący dźwięk nieskończonego światu rozbrzmiewa ****  
****Aby zapowiedzieć koniec****  
****Wszystkie istoty umierają i się odradzają******

**Niech również do Raju światła i cienia ****  
****Dotrze me życzenie***

_W przerwach między zwrotkami przygrywała sobie na flecie..._

Acknologia, mimo protestów i próby ucieczki, nie mógł oprzeć się sile melodii, i delikatnemu niczym zefir głosu dziewczynki. Sprawiał on, że poczuł się błogo i nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. Swoimi strasznymi, błękitnymi ślepiami obserwował szatynkę. Mała i uśmiechnięta, już mu się niedobrze robiło na jej widok. Jednak odwrócił się, gdy skończyła śpiewać, po czym przekręcił głowę i fuknął na nią, aż para wydostała się z dziurek jego nosa.

-Konban wa... Acknologia-sama, miło mi cię spotkać-wyszeptała wesoło.

Jej głos, choć cichy, miliony razy zduplikowany, niczym wędrujący dźwięk ogranął całe ruiny.

Smok zaryczał zdenerwowany, machnął łeb, tupnął łapą i wyjąc przerażająco wystawił swój łeb tuż przed twarz brązowowłosej.

Ona zaś, zachichotała radośnie i wyciągnęła drobną rączkę, by pogłaskać go po nosie. Gdy tylko jej dłoń dotknęła czarnej skóry Smoka z Księgi Apokalipsy, coś szarpnęło go w piersi, a łuska w tym miejscu stała się biała. Jaszczura rozwścieczyło to jeszcze bardziej. Rozjuszył się, niczym przerażony koń. Tupał nogami i ryczał przerażająco. Nabrał już energii do pyska i zarzucił łbem. W takiej chwili każdy pewnie by się przeraził, ale dziesięciolatka nadal stała tak, jak wcześniej i uśmiechała się radośnie. Było już za późno. Promień mrocznej energii uderzyła nią, niszcząc wszystko po drodze. Acknologia uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

_O jednego robaka mniej-_myślał.

Jednak z chmury pyłu wyłoniła się śmiejąca się brązowowłosa otoczona białą, świecącą poświatą, stała sobie spokojnie w głębokim kraterze.. Machała do niego bladą rączką.

_Zaryczał gniewnie, widząc ją. _

Odwrócił się wściekły. Machnął ogonem o mało co nie uderzając w nią. Tupnął nogą i zafuczał gniewnie. Następnie łbem wskazał jej, by za nim poszła.

-Mam za panem iść?-Spytała cicho, zaskoczona.

Nic nie odpowiedział tylko odszedł kilka dużych kroków.

Dziewczynka wpadła w stan prawdziwej euforii. Wydobyła z ziemi berło i szybko ruszyła za smokiem. Acknologia, swoim wyczulonym słuchem, dobrze słyszał, jak potykała się, upadła i koziołkowała podążając za nim. Biegła niczym na złamanie karku, lecz byle tylko go dogonić. Odwrócił głowę na chwilę, a wtedy jego oczy spotkały się z turkusowymi ślepiami dziewczynki. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, nie dało się odróżnić tęczówki od źrenicy. Szatynka widocznie domyśliła się, o co mu chodzi, lecz uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała z lekką nutką smutku:

-Przepraszam, jeśli będę ciężarem, ale ja, nie widzę zbyt dobrze... Mój świat ogarnia cień...

Jakby od razu wszystkiemu wokoło zrobiło się smutno. Świat ogarnął smutek... Ucichł płacz ostatnich żyjących dzieci, zawiał zimy wiatr grozy.

Acknologia nic nie odpowiedział. Nie myśląc więcej o tych słowach, odszedł.

-Mogę z panem iść, naprawdę?

Ryknął głośno, tak że pewnie słychać było go we wszystkich zakątkach świata. Brązowowłosa podbiegła do niego i przytuliła się do jego monstrualnie dużej łapy.

-Oto-san-szepnęła, a w jej oczach stanęły łzy.-Nareszcie cię znalazłam...

Acknologia machnął nogą, próbując ją strącić. Ryknął i tupnął łapą, majtnął gwałtownie głową, używając Smoczego Oddechu. Odsunęła się od niego i z wielkim uśmiechem pobiegła przed siebie podskakując ze zwykłego dziecięcego szczęścia, co jakiś czas odwracała się, by sprawdzić, czy za nią idzie. Chcąc nie chcąc poszedł dalej, by kontynuować, swoje destrukcyjne życie.


	2. Chapter 2

Czemu ludzie kłamią?

Na to pytanie, może odpowiedzieć każdy, ale odpowiedź pozostanie taka sama. **Boją się.** Jak każdy z nas. Wszyscy się czegoś boimy, nie ważne, czy będą to robaki, ciemność, lub może wysokość, strach zawsze jest taki sam. Czai się, w samotnych bramach, nocami, w ciemności, w najmroczniejszych odmętach nie tylko ludzkich serc. Gdy nocne niebo przetnie błyskawica, wyświetli się jego cień... Zostawia znamie, już na zawsze i traumę nie do pokonania. Ślad, niczym po uderzeniu ostrego kamienia, niczym rozerwane wilczymi kłami dziecięce, błogie sny... Potrafi zmienić postać, przybrać inną, lecz za każdym razem to ten sam... Strach.-To właśnie przez niego, ludzie tworzą swoją linię obrony. Jedni walczą z nim, przelewając krew niewinnych istot, by ulżyć własnemu cierpieniu. Tak... Należałam do takich osób i należę do dziś, nie zmienię swojego przeznaczenia. Nie zliczę, ile razy strach opanowywał mnie całą, do tego stopnia, że pamięć pozostawała pusta, a jedyne co kołysało mnie do snu, to zapach krwi unoszący się z martwych ciał.

Siedziała na ławce w parku. Obserwowała małe obłoczki wędrujące po niebie, takie spokojne, wolne, beztroskie. Czasami i ona chciała taka być, marzyła o tym, by płynąć pod niebiosa nie przejmując się już nikim i niczym.

-Rose-chan! Rose-chan!

Wtem, tuż przed nią wyrósł, niczym z podziemi czerwonowłosy chłopak, o soczyście zielonych oczach i z szerokim, wręcz zaraźliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jednak mimo to, ta, którą nazwał Rose, wciąż wpatrywała się błękitny nieboskłon. Wreszcie jednak, ukradkiem dostrzegła obecność chłopaka.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę, a z jej twarzy zniknęło całe dziecięce rozmarzenie, ustąpiwszy powadze i nieufności. Niezrażony czerwonowłosy usiadł obok nie spuszczając wzroku z szatynki.

Rose od zawsze była urodziwa i niejeden silny mag zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę. A było na co patrzeć. Długie do kolan, gęste brązowe włosy jaśniejące w słońcu, pozostawały na uwięzi, trzymane przez wiele spinek i gumek, choć częściej splatane były po prostu w gruby warkocz. Cudowne turkusowe, nieco skośne oczy, sprawiały, że można się w nich zatracić, lecz jednocześnie odpychały od siebie niczym skute przeszywającym lodem, dość wąska źrenica sprawiała wrażenie, że patrzy na ciebie żądna krwi bestia, jednak pozostawał w nich tzw. humorystyczny błysk. Blada, aż wampirza cera jaśniała w słońcu. Oprócz twarzy, Rose została obdażona wysportowanym, zgrabnym ciałem. To, co kryło się wewnątrz jej umysłu pozostawało tajemnicą, dlatego ludzie brali ją za taką, jaką widzieli.

-Och, Aizen? Co cię sprowadza do Peony? Myślałam, że siedzisz w Tulip, w końcu...-wzięła głęboki wdech odwracając wzrok.-Należysz teraz do Sabertooth-dodała przerwacając oczami.

-Rose-chan, nie miej mi tego za złe, w końcu trzeba się ustatkować-mruknął odrobinę zbity z tropu.-Trzeba zapomnieć o tym co było i żyć dalej! Dołącz wreszcie do jakiejś gildii, bo skończą ci się pieniądze! Teraz już nie ma żadnych zadań, dla wolnych magów, w tych rejonach!

-Odpowiedz na pytanie-wtrąciła się w jego monolog.

Aizen Kamuro. Jak zawsze za bardzo się o nią troszczył. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, od kiedy pojawiła się w gildi. Kamuro nigdy nie chciał opuszczać Rose i często przez to mieli małe spięcia. Dziewczyna nie lubiła nadmiernej troski, zawsze nadrabiała uśmiechem, który potrafił uspokoić niemal każdego. Jednak, nawet mimo to, nikt nie potrafił odkryć, co kryje się w jej głowie i jaka była jej przeszłość. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, tak, że ledwo dało się to dostrzec.

-Ja i Kenta, mamy misję w tych rejonach, więc postanowiłem tu wstąpić, by się z tobą spotkać!-Zawołał wesoło.

-Dobrze trafiłeś, bo jutro już mnie tu nie będzie-wymamrotała wygodnie opierając się o oparcie ławki. Słońce ogrzewało jej twarz, a ona sama wyciągała się ku niemu, jak spragniona światła roślina.

-Hę?! Nande?!

Westchnęła ciężko, uchylając lekko powieki. Nawet teraz, nie musiała patrzeć, by wiedzieć, jak wygląda mina Kamuro. Pomieszanie smutku, z niepokojem i niezadowoleniem. Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i jednym ruchem wyciągnęła gazetę spod ławki, po czym podała ją czerwonowłosemu.

Niepewnie odebrał "Tygodnik Fiore", od Rose i zaczął głośno czytać, to co było napisane na pierwszej stronie:

-"Drużyna Fairy Tail, pod przewodnictwem Erzy Scarlet, zwanej Tytanią unicestwiła gildię Eisenwarld i zapobiegła mordestwu setek ludzi, przez legendarnego twora Zerefa, Lullaby..."

-Niżej-szepnęła odchylając głowę.

-"Fairy Tail na Galunie..."

Pacnęła się z otwartej dłoni w czoło.

-Tam gdzie niema tego gówna!-Warknęła wściekle.

Aizen westchnął męczeńko i zjechał na sam dół strony, gdzie dostrzegł ogromny czerwony napis. Zdziwił się tym, lecz bezmyślnie zaczął wodzić spojrzeniem po tekście.

-"Ostatnio w mieście Peony nastąpiły masowe zabójstwa, w sposób okrutny zabito kolejno rodzinę właściciela sklepu magicznego, kilku ważnych urzędników, dwóch straganiarzy, zaś w pobliżu miasta znaleziono ciała drużyny z gildi Falcon Feather-Jeśli ktoś wie, coś na ten temat, ma nakaz zgłoszenia tego w ratuszu..."-zamilkł i po chwili kontynuował czytając informację napisaną wytłuszczonym drukiem.-"Poszukujemy maga klasy S, który odnajdzie mordercę i doprowadzi do wymiaru sprawiedliwości"

Czekała na jego reakcję. Już od dawna, podobne rzeczy się z nią nie działy. Aizen za każdym razem czuł się winny, ale... Nawet jego wściekłość w takich sytuacjach byłaby usprawiedliwiona. Każda reakcja byłaby właściwa. Ale nie ta...

Przysunął się do niej i wziął ją w ramiona. Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie, próbując dodać jej otuchy.

-Puść mnie, Aizen. Nie chcę być pocieszana, ja jestem zabójcą i nie mam prawa do współczucia-powiedziała półgłosem, akcentując słowo 'zabójca'.

-Rose-chan, nie powinnaś się obwiniać, naprawdę!... Zapamiętaj, już na zawsze, my do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej, z tobą będziemy!...

Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie, gdy Kamuro usłyszał wołanie. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i szybko pożegnał, przestrzegając, że nie ważne gdzie się schowa, i tak ją znajdzie. Posłał ostatni uśmiech i pobiegł do swojego kompana, Exceeda, Kenty.

Ona nadal tam siedziała.

Nazywam się Rose Bennet, choć wielu innych ludzi zna mnie, jako Lighthing Fang, bądź też pod paroma innymi pseudonimami. Póki co, żyję z wolnych zleceń, kiedyś byłam magiem klasy A, z tendencją na klasę S. Jednak teraz, szczerze mówiąc, mam to, za przeproszeniem w dupie. Żyję w tym świecie, mniej więcej siedemnaście lat. Dokładnie, to nie wiem. Nie znam daty swojego urodzenia i jest mi to obojętne. Może koniec tych opisów, bo zacznę się rozczulać. Pff...

Wtem dał się słyszeć szczęk metalu, rytmiczny marsz i ciche dyszenie. Odwróciła się szybko w tamtą stronę. Syknęła cicho, wstała i dzięki jednemu wprawnemu ruchowi, na jej ciele pojawiła się zbroja z przymocowanymi do niej skrzydłami.

Zbroja Ikara dobrze leżała na jej ciele i doskonale mogła się w niej poruszać. Chwyciła uchwyty przy pierzastych skrzydłach i kilkoma machnięciami wzniosła się w powietrze. Następnie zdala od rycerzy poszybowała przed siebie.

-Kolejny przystanek?-zamyśliła się.-Umm, promyślimy nad tym, gdy wyląduję daleko za Peony-mruknęła uśmiechając się szeroko.

Wprawdzie, można powiedzieć, że leciała, jak na stracenie. Podróże nigdy nie były dla niej dobre. Z jej dolegliwością nie powinna zmieniać miejsca zamieszkania, a jeśli już, to ktoś powinien jej towarzyszyć w tułaczce. Jednak Rose nie należała do osób, traktujących swoją niepełnosprawność, jak wadę. Korzystała z tego. Bennet była niewidoma, od kiedy pewnego dnia obudziła się na łące. Wszystko było tak skomplikowane, a jedyne, co pozostało jej z tamtego okresu, to perłowe berło, którego nie używała już od dawna. Nie rozumiała skąd zna wszystkie pieśni, wydobywające się z jej ust. Pamięć była niczym czarna pustka, wszystko do roku X777 zniknęło.

-Tylko wy i wasze słowa, pozostaliście-wyszeptała machając znów skrzydłami.-Fulgur i Cantara, gdzie jesteście? Tata nie chciał wyjawić mi tej prawdy... Śmiał się ze mnie... Może... Może nie chciał, bym cierpiała?... Nie ważne, jakie były jego intencje... Kocham go bezwzgędu na wszystko, tak jak ty Cantaro... Właściwie... Miałaś rację, trzeba się uśmiechać...

Zaraz na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki, wesoły uśmiech. Jednak, na chwilę przestała uważać, gdzie leci i w przez przypadek skolizowała z stadem migrujących gęsi.

-Łaaa!

Natychmiast prąd poraził cały klucz ptaków. Kilka z nich wraz z przestraszoną nie na żarty Rose zaczęła spadać w dół. Te silniejsze chwiejąc się poleciały dalej.

-Aaaaa!

Zbroja Ikara zaraz zniknęła z jej ciała, a ona dalej spadała z niezwykłą szybkością. Bezustanku machała rękami, jakby nie zauważyła braku uzbrojenia. Widziała jedynie cień, sylwetki lecących ptaków, otoczone białymi konturami, to było wszystko, co mogła zauważyć. Wtem, coś błysnęło, a z pęku kluczy przyczepionego do jej paska wydobyło się światło. Pojawił się ogromny, kruk, o oczach czarnych niczym smoła. Skrzeknął przeraźliwie i chwycił za koszulkę swoją panią.

-Noir?!-Pisnęła cicho, lecz gdy zauważyła górujący nad nią czarny kształt, odetchnęła z ulgą.

-Wiesz, że nie lubię cię ratować-warknął wściekle.-Jednak, na prośbę, ostatnią wolę mojej pani, ja i cała reszta tych nieudaczników, zostaliśmy zmuszeni podpisać z tobą ten zasrany kontrakt-powiedział z obrzydzeniem.

Westchnęła i spuściła głowę. Była nieudacznikiem, słabeuszem, nie potrafiła zapobiec temu, co stało się z Etsuko. Doprowadziła do tego, że ona już nigdy się nie uśmiechnie. Westchnęła i mimo wszystko się uśmiechnęła. To jedyne, co można zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

-Ale właściwie, to jak na ciebie patrzę, to nie mogę przestać dbać o twoją osobę-dokończył zniesmaczony.

-Arigatou.

-Tu cię zostawię, mój czas się skończył!

Nie zauważyła, że lecieli już dobre kilkanaście minut, natomiast doskonale zobaczyła kontury krzewów cierniowych, których od groma rosło pod nią. Natychmiast podmieniła Zbroję Ikara i poszybowała na najbliższą pustą płaszczyznę. Tam spokojnie osiadła na ziemię i... Zaliczyła glebę.

-Zabiję Doranbolta-wymamrotała.-To przez tego idiotę odkryli moją tożsamość.

_Jeszcze kilka dni temu, Rose stała nad kilkoma martwymi ciałami z kataną w dłoni. Rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami obserwowała krew płynącą po ziemi, kiedy poczuła ostre kopnięcie w brzuch. Wypuściła miecz z ręki i uderzyła plecami o ścianę._

_-A więc, jest tak, jak sądziłem. To twoja sprawka. Kto by pomyślał, że Ślepy Zabójca znów zaatakuje?..._

_Nic nie odpowiedziała, siedziała pod ścianą ze spuszczoną głową, by wysłannik rady nie mógł zauważyć, że szklą jej sie oczy._

_-Doranbolt-rzekła krótko.-Albo, jak wolisz, Mest Gryder, czyż nie?_

_To zaskoczyło chłopaka do tego stopnia, że wstrzymał oddech i nadal wlepiał w nią swoje spojrzenie. Teraz zagryzła wargę, by powstrzymać łzy i posłała mu morderczy wzrok swych turkusowych oczu. Wyglądała teraz, jak drapieżna bestia, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, byleby wygrać._

_-Skąd to wiesz?-Wysyczał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwów._

_-Ma się swoje źródła._

_Teraz zmateriailozwał się szybko przed nią, chwycił ją za szyję i podniósł tak, by móc spojrzeć w jej oczy. Nadal niewzruszone, pełne obojętności, odpychające od siebie niebieskie oczy. Dobrze pamiętał, jak szpiegował jej gildię. Wtedy była wesoła, tryskała energią, do dnia, w którym wszystko wyblakło, gdy wróciła z misji, bez swojej partnerki._

_-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?!_

_-Nie wiem._

_-Odpowiedz na pytanie!_

_-Mówiłam przecież, że nie wiem..._

_-Jak można nie wiedzieć, dlaczego się zabija?!-Ryknął wściekle, po czym rzucił ją na następną ścianę i zadał serię szybkich ciosów._

_-Dlaczego się nie bronisz?!_

_-Nie wiem..._

_-Przestań z tą starą śpiewką!_

_-To prawdaaaa!_

_Jej głośny, przepełniony bólem krzyk rozniósł się po mieście, niczym smoczy ryk, wstrząsnął budynkiem i sprawił, że ten zaczął się walić, a ona nadal krzyczała, jakby chciała dać upust swoim poplątanym emocjom. W końcu Doranbolt oparł się fali uderzeniowej i zatkał usta Rose dłonią._

_-Uspokój się-powiedział tylko i zniknął._

_Bennet została sama w pomieszczeniu, z narzędziem zbrodni, oraz ofiarami morderstwa. Usiadła w kącie walącego się pokoju, podkuliła nogi i ukryła twarz w dłoniach._

A to tylko pół biedy-myślałam wciąż leżąc na soczyście zielonej trawie, pól należących do Peony. Instynktownie chwyciłam pęk różnorakich kluczy.

-Etsuko Mitsui... Ciągle myślę, dlaczego ją nam zabrałeś-powiodła wzrokiem na niebo, gdzie zaczynały się kłębić szare, ciężkie chmury.-Zbiera się na deszcz. Czas ruszać w drogę...


	3. Chapter 3

Teraz powoli i rozważnie szła po polach za miastem, szukając jakiejś dogodnej ścieżki, co było trudne, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan. W tym momencie, poczuła kłujący ból w skroni, który stopniowo rozszedł się po całej czaszce. Wszystko, co mogła zobaczyć zniknęło, najmniejszy zarys przedmiotu zlał się z ogarniającą jej świat ciemnością.

-Chyba nie mam wyboru... Muszę się z nią spotkać.

Teraz właśnie zadecydowała.

Od dawna już nie opuszczała Peony, zapomniała, jak się podróżuje, powoli przystosowywała się do spokojnego trybu życia, lecz koniec jej gildii zmienił wszystko. Teraz, traciła panowanie nad tym, co próbowała uśpić przez lata. Jej wzrok miał swoje wzloty i upadki, gdy nie trzymała TEGO, na wodzy, ślepota się nasilała. Nie mając wyboru, nie widząc niczego, musiała iść naprzód, starając się nie potknąć.

Uniosła jedną dłoń, a drugą przyłożyła do czoła.

-Sound Scan-wyszeptała, a wtedy, od jej prawej ręki powstały wibracje i wysokie brzmienie, słyszalny jedynie dla czułych uszu, wtedy to, dźwięki objęły całą rzeźbę terenu i powróciły do swojej właścicielki.

W tym samym momencie, w umyśle Rose ukazały się powierzchowne szkice i zarysy drogi, którą powinna iść, ścieżka...

Gdyby w prawdziwym życiu, można byłoby wytyczyć ścieżkę za pomocą magii. Jak bardzo ułatwiłoby to wybory i odwieczną tłuczkę. Droga, którą wybieramy, nigdy nie jest dobra, ale i nie zła. Dlatego właśnie, stoimy w miejscu, bo każdy krok, jest niczym przejście po rozbitym szkle, cierpienie i mrok-to w nim zatracamy się co chwila. Nawet ona, która chciała podążać ścieżką światła, tą gdzie są jej przyjaciele, lecz kiedy wyciągała dłoń do nich, oddalała się jeszcze dalej, chowała się w ciemności. To ona ogarniała jej świat i zamykała szczelnie w swojej niewidzialnej pułapce.

-Nawet gdybym chciała, to pozostanę w mroku...

O tym świadczyła przelana krew, setek niewinnych ludzi, jedni mieli dzieci, inni żony, lub rodziny, tracąc wszystko to w oka mgnieniu. Choćby nawet próbowała, nie potrafiła powstrzymać farsy morderstw, których dokonywała. Powoli traciła swoje człowieczeństwo i odczucia, dotyczące śmierci i życia. Każdego dnia, wędrując po mieście miała wrażenie, że to kolejne miejsce, do którego nie pasuje.

Idąc ścieżką czuła, jak wiatr tańczy razem z nią i podąża dalej. Jej podróż znów się zaczęła, jednak tym razem, skończy się inaczej. Może odnajdzie swoją ścieżkę bólu, a na samym końcu będzie wreszcie szczęście. To chyba niemożliwe, ale warto spróbować.

_Ta szansa spotkania cudu lśni głęboko w moim sercu. _

_Nie ma już nic, czego można by się bać, ponieważ nie jesteśmy już sami. _

_Nawet jeśli wciąż nie możemy ujrzeć naszego celu, z pewnością możemy iść wprost ku niemu, nieważne gdzie. _

_Nie ważne kiedy, nie myśl. Czuj!_

_Postawmy krok i biegnijmy!_

Cud tkwi w sercach ludzi i potrafi rozświetli nasz mrok i ciemności, lśni on głęboko, pośród czerni, krwi i bólu, jego wątłe światło, potrafi rozkuć najtwardszy lód, zamykający w sobie ludzkie uczucia.

Bojąc się, zapominała, że jej przyjaciele, mimo wszystko wciąż o niej myślą. Wiedziała, iż nawet to dobro i przyjaźń, jest tylko maską, skrywającą żal, ból, krzywdę i cierpienie, oraz to najgorsze, nienawiść... Ale pocieszała się jednym, nie jest sama w tym świecie, miała jeszcze jego, swoją jedyną rodzinę. Musiała odnaleźć go wreszcie i powiedzieć to wszystko, co chciała. Nawet, gdyby miał ją odtrącić, lub zabić, szła by za nim. Była uparta, ale tak samo, jak on. Dlatego, mimo, że chciałby ją zabić, zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko, bo po tym wszystkim, był jej ojcem.

_Czemu przychodzimy na ten świat? _  
_Czemu żyjemy?_

_Nie potrzebuję trudnych odpowiedzi. _

_Nie wstydź się płakać i śmiać. _  
_Właśnie te najprostsze uczucia są najważniejsze. _  
_Pozostaw swe łzy za sobą w tamtą smutną noc. _  
_Dzięki temu staniesz się silniejsza. _

Cichy śpiew, niczym szept niósł się przez pola, razem z nią, bo choć nie wiedziała, gdzie ją nogi zaprowadzą, szła dalej.  
-Cel: Iris!-Zawołała do siebie.  
Jedną stopą odbiła się od ziemi i nawet nie dało się zauważyć, jak zniknęła, pozostawiając za sobą tylko żółty błysk pioruna. Szybki strumień wiatru, niczym strzała przeleciał przez pola. Mało kto z osób postronnych, wziąłby tą niecodzienną anomalię pogodową, za niewidomą maginię Błyskawicy.

~Kilka godzin później, miasto Iris, Fiore, kraina Black Forest~  
Rose naciągnęła na głowę kaptur płaszcza odkupionego od wędrownego sprzedawcy. O ile 'odkupiony', to właściwe słowo, biorąc pod uwagę, że ładunek elektryczny, który towarzyszył jej pojawieniu się, spowodował śmierć konia, kupca, jego żony i ucznia. Żywioł, którym dysponowała był niszczycielski. Ludzie przekonywali się o tym na codzień. Jeśli nie tracąc świadomości, zanikając w ciemności nie budziła się, czując zapach krwi, to efekt jej mocy mordował każdego na swojej drodze. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ten ktoś nie korzystał z magii.  
Żyjąc ze świadomością, że zabija nawet nie widząc tego i co gorsza nie wiedząc o tym, zatracała się w kłamstwie i samotności.  
Każdy dzień przynosi nowe ofiary. Co rano, budzi się ze świadomością, że życie straci kolejna niewinna osoba, jeżeli nie ucieknie. Powinna być sama. Nie mogła ingerować w swoje działanie, więc winna była temu zapobiec, choćby kosztem siebie.

W tejże chwili, po omacku, sprawdzając dokładnie teren trzymanym przed sobą kosturem sprawdzała teren i opierając się o ścianę jednego budynku, w głowie odtwarzała plan Iris. Jednak na próżno to szło, gdyż nie odwiedzała tego miasta już od dwóch miesięcy. Szybko, sądząc, że w Peony dozna spokoju i dożyje starości w samotności, nie szkodząc już nikomu. Ale się myliła, dodatkowo, przy ludziach wolała nie używać Magii Skanu. Plan byłby niekompletny.  
-Gomen, czy mogę pani pomóc?  
Mała, blondyneczka o niebieskich oczach z wymalowaną radością na twarzy, stanęła przed Bennet odzianą w stary, czarny płaszcz. Pustym wzrokiem rozejrzała się wokoło, po czym palcem wskazała siebie, by upewnić się, że to o nią chodzi.  
-Tak, proszę pani, o panią chodzi. Wydaje się, iż pani nie widzi, więc chciałam pomóc, jeśli pani czegoś szuka-odrzekła raźno.  
-Po pierwsze, nie jestem panią-zaczęła jadowicie.-A po drugie, nie ufam obcym, i po trzecie, nie potrzebuję pomocy, dam sobie radę sama-dodała chłodno i wyminęła wrytą blondyneczkę.  
Prychnęła cicho i teraz już szła swobodnie, słysząc dokładnie każde słowo, każdy ruch, oddech, najmniejsze drgnięcie w otoczeniu. Wyszła z bardzo zaludnionej w tym momencie strefy miasta, to jest dzielnicy handlowej.  
Kilkanaście minut później, stanęła przed wejściem w ciemny zaułek mało uczęszczanej przez ludzi uliczki. Klucząc między skrzynkami, a kontenerami na śmieci, dotarła przed drzwi, nad którymi wisał szld, prezentując napis, kaligrafowany starannie:"Casino Bloody Moon". Otworzyła powoli skrzypiące drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia, przesyconego smrodem alkocholu i dymu tytoniowego. Cały bar wypełniony był przeróżnymi dźwiękami, odrobinę denerwującymi dla jej uszu. Uderzenia kul bilardowych o krawędzie stołu, kostki turlające się po blacie, strzałki wbijające się w tarcze, kręcącą się ruletkę, każda możliwa forma hazardu.  
-Siemaaa *hic* maleeńka *hic*! Zabawimy *hic* się?  
Podobne tego typu jęki wydobywały się z zachrypniętych gardeł niewyraźnie wyglądających mężczyzn siedzących przy barze. Jedni byli magami, inni bezbronnymi pijakami, lecz łączyło ich jedno: czerwone nosy, rozczochrane włosy, alkochol i zapewne, wysoki rachunek w miejscowych knajpach, szacując po ich stanie i wyglądzie.  
Nie zwróciła na to uwagi, wyminęła ich, elektryzując wszystko na około. W tym też momencie, włosy stałych bywalców kasyna stanęły dęba, a kieliszek jednego 'kopnął ' go prądem.  
Prychnęła zirytowana i podeszła do myjącego blat barmana.  
-Jest u siebie?-Szepnęła dyskretnie.  
Łysy mężczyzna, równie cicho skinął głową i rozejrzał się, czy nikt go nie usłyszał. Rose natomiast uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, po czym jak zjawa zniknęła za kotarą baru.  
Znalazła się w magazynie, tam szybko odnalazła ukryte za skrzynkami drzwi, prowadząc na foyer.  
-Jak zawsze mania wielkości-zaśmiała się złośliwie, po czym nawet nie szukając, wybrała od razu trzecie drzwi po lewej.  
Kostur zniknął, weszła swobodnie, opierając się o ścianę na wszelki wypadek. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok oświetlany drobnymi płomykami świec. Przy dużym machoniowym biórku, stał odwrócony fotel, po jego obu stronach, nie było żadnych mebli, lecz wiszące na ścianach, zdjęcia, wycinki z gazet, stare pergaminy, a wszystko reprezentujące jedynie jedną istotę, Acknologię.  
-Kogo tu znowu niesie?  
Cichy, przesycony nienawiścią alt rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Nastało napięcie, które dusiło i tłamsiło jakiekolwiek życie w pokoju. Zostało one przerwane jednak szybko, właśnie głośnym, rozbawionym i nieco głupkowatym śmiechem, pochodzącym prosto od nowoprzybyłej.  
-Kto śmie sobie bluźnić?!  
-Pha hahhaha... Ja nie mogę Angela, wogóle się nie zmieniłaś!-Wydusiła Rose trzymając się za brzuch. Oparła się o ścianę, próbując nie spaść plackiem ze śmiechu.-Dalej odwalasz tą funkcję?!  
Wtedy to fotel odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, a siedziała na nim...  
Kotka o platynowo-blond-białej sierści, ubrana w przewiązaną w pasie arabską spódniczkę i cienką bluzeczkę. W uszach miała szczero-złote kolczyki, rysunek róży umiejscowiony nad lewym okiem, tuż pod opadającą żółtą grzywką.

Jej pyszczek wyrażał wielkie oburzenie i co gorsza, obrzydzenie dla ślepej magini ledwo trzymającej się na nogach ze śmiechu. Założyła łapki na krzyż i zaczęła tupać nóżką, w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia.  
-Z czego chichoczesz, młoda panno?  
Tego napadu euforii nie można było chyba nazwać chichotem, lecz ozdobny język Evangeliny nie pozwalał jej na użycie bardziej nieeleganckiego słownictwa.  
-Gomen, Gomen nasai-wydyszała.-Evuś, oto jestem!-Zawołała kłaniając się komicznie.  
-Widzę właśnie. Jednakże, brak mi zrozumienia, co do powodu twojego przybycia.  
-...-odpowiedziała jej cisza, przerywana tylko przez tykanie zegara wiszącego w pomieszczeniu.  
-Jednkaże, wydaje mi się, iż jest on mi dobrze znany-rzekła flegmatycznie, po czym rzuciła gazetą w stronę zakapturzonej szatynki.  
Kocica odchrząknęła głośno i dodała już normalnym, codziennym słownictwem:  
-Jak zawsze, pamiętałaś o mnie, jedynie, gdy było ci coś potrzebne.  
-Sumimasen-szepnęła w odpowiedzi wertując kolejne strony "Głosu Sprawiedliwości Fiore", w którym znalazła swój list gończy.  
Evangelina prychnęła lekceważąco.  
-Mam to w nosie, już dawno temu przestałam się przejmować... Rozumiem, że z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji, zamierzasz wyruszyć ponownie w drogę, czyż nie?  
Pokiwała głową z całą powagą, starając się stać na wprost kotce.  
-Żałosne-parsknęła obraźliwie.-Liczysz, że pójdę za tobą, jak kiedyś?  
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w geście zaskoczenia.  
-Ale ja nie jestem tą samą Evangeliną, co kiedyś-wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, przypominał on demona z piekielnych otchłani, zimnego i zdecydowanego.-Nie zamierzam, jak owca iść za tobą, nie jesteś już moją partnerką i nią nie będziesz... Twoja obsesja zrujnowała mi życie! Patrz co zrobiłaś!... A nie, zapomniałam, ty nawet tego nie potrafisz~!  
-Ore*-rzekła.-Watashi wa anata no itami o rikai suru*... Dlatego, tym razem, przybyłam tu dla ciebie.  
-Itsuwari!* Wszyscy kłamiecie! Wszystko obrócicie na swoją korzyść, a ja zostanę sama, jak niepotrzebne, zepsute narzędzie! Tym właśnie jesteście wy, Smoczy Zabójcy! Zwykłe śmiecie!... Te wasze smoki! Destrukcyjne moce! Jedna wielka porażka, jedynie krzywda dla ludzi i tego świata!... Zabiję cię któregoś dnia! Spełnię swoją misję! Zabiję cię!... Kiedy tylko będę do tego zdolna.  
-Eva... Watashi wa... Watashi wa...  
-Idź już stąd! Zejdź mi z oczu, kłamczucho! Odejdź już na zawsze z mojego życia!... Ty... Ty... Ty Ślepy Demonie!...  
Rose poczuła słone łzy gromadzące się pod powiekami. Nie spojrzała więcej w oczy kotce. W jej dłoni znów pojawił się kostur. Odwróciła się na pięcie i powoli odeszła. Zaraz znalazła się w barze, a potem znów na zewnątrz, nim się obejrzała, była już w parku centralnym. Następnie wolnym krokiem, zgarbiona, kurczowo trzymając kostur i sprawdzając drogę podążyła tam, gdzie nogi ją zaprowadziły, tj. ponownie do dzielnicy handlowej. Jednak teraz, wyglądała ona, jak po przejściu tornada, wszędzie walały się zniszczone części straganów, budynki były w opłakanym stanie. Nie było jej tu może półtorej godziny. Odruchowo posłała skan w stronę zaułka i z niepokojem zauważyła brak... pustkę, brak czegokolwiek w tamtym miejscu. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się do maksimum, prezentując uciekającym handlarzom brak źrenic.  
-I nigdy więcej ze mnie nie drwijcie! Jestem Sting Eucliffe, Smoczy Zabójca, który zabił smoka i przewyższy Salamandra!  
Zauważyła łysego barmana trzymającego się za rękę z otwartym złamaniem, poczuła zapach krwi i dojrzała kulejącą Evangelinę wyłaniającą się wraz z nim z pustego zaułku. Przez chwilę stała nasłuchując i posłała kolejny skan, by poznać źródło krzyku. Oczami duszy zobaczyła chłopca w wieku ok. 11-14 lat stojącego pośród tych wszystkich zniszczeń z opętańczym uśmiechem na twarzy, obok niego kręcił się purpurowy kot wykrzykując coś w stylu:"najlepszy, najsilniejszy".  
-Drwić mogą z ciebie dopiero teraz...-rzekła Rose grobowym tonem.  
Chłopiec momentalnie spojrzał w jej stronę, w geście zdziwienia uniósł jedną brew i przyglądał się, jak Bennet zdjejmowała kaptur i powoli się prostowała. Wlepiła w przestrzeń pusty wzrok, przypominający bezduszną bestię bez skrupułów.  
-Pokazałeś, jak niszczycielska jest nasza magia i co potrafi zrobić, jeśli ktoś korzysta z niej jedynie by zaimponować jakimś niedowiarkom. Smoczy Zabójca, to osoba z honorem i dumą, która nie potrzebuje uznania innych, by robić swoje i ukazywać to co najlepsze w naszej magii. Nie musimy nikomu udowadniać, co umiemy, ani też jak bardzo się mylą. Niech trwają przy swoim, bo do zguby doprowadzi ich pycha... A jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, swoim postępowaniem, nie zasłużyłeś na niczyi szacunek, nawet swój... podobnie jak ja.. Uwierz mi, wiem o czym mówię...  
Kostur znów zniknął. Ruszyła. Szybko wyjęła spod płaszcza swój srebrny, składany flet i odeszła grając smutną melodię, pełną ukrytego bólu i samotności.  
(najlepiej by było, jakby grali Be as One na flecie :D )  
Sting długo oglądał się za odchodzącą dziewczyną patrząc dziwnie szklistymi oczami. Jego kompan także zaprzestał wesołych zawołań i również widział znikającą poza ich zasięgiem dziewczynę.  
Evangelina i łysy, barczysty mężczyzna o bystrym spojrzeniu zielonych oczu także obserwowali Rose. W tej chwili, kiedy kasyno zostało zniszczone, gdy usłyszeli jej słowa, nie mogli zarzucić już nic dzisiejszemu dniu. Teraz mogli tylko patrzeć.  
-Rose...  
-Powinnaś za nią iść-uciął stanowczo barman i odwróciwszy się wrócił do zaułka by sprawdzić, czy coś jeszcze zostało.  
-Gdziekolwiek nie pójdziesz... niszczysz wszystko... demo... Może to właśnie dobrze?...

Młody blondyn dostał nagłego zrywu i nie oglądając się na towarzysza popędził za Bennet, nie dbając o to, że może jej już tam nie być.  
-Oi! Kimkolwiek jesteś! Wyjdź!... Czy jesteś... Smoczym Zabójc...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo w tym momencie czyjaś dłoń zasłoniła mu usta. Powiódł wzrokiem w górę i zauważył tą samą szatynkę, która wcześniej do niego mówiła.  
-Nie krzycz tak, o tym. Ludzie się dowiedzą i mam pobyt w celi zapewniony na sto lat-warknęła głośno, po czym odsunęła się.-Poza tym, czy ładnie to tak napadać nieznajomych, bachorze?  
-Oiii! Tyy... Stara prukwo! A przed chwilą mi morały prawiłaś!  
-Dobrze powiedziane, ale do mnie się to nie odnosi. Straciłam godność...-odrzekła ciężko wzdychając.-Ale masz rację, to źle... Nie idź za mną, bo i ty stracisz honor i godność...  
-Jestem Sting Eucliffe i będę robił co chcę!  
-A ja jestem Rose Bennet... Może znasz mnie z listów gończych, a może nie? Lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli zachowasz to w tajemnicy. Nie idź za mną, bo skończysz marnie. Ja muszę odpokutować krzywdę, którą wyrządziłam najbliższej osobie, sama. Sayonara Eucliffe-san, może kiedyś się spotkamy, a może to ja usłyszę o tobie, jako znanym, slinym, godnym szacunku magu?... Kto wie...  
Założyła kaptur i posłała mu puste spojrzenie, by potem znów odejść, kontynuując swoją smutną melodię.  
-Daijobu?-Spytał bojaźliwie kot lądując obok swojego towarzysza.  
-Hai... Znaczy, chyba tak...

~Jakiś czas później, dworzec Iris~  
Siedziała na ławce na trzecim peronie, czekając aż nadjedzie jej piekło, pojazd jeżdżący po torach. Mimo to nadal opierając głowę na rękach zastanawiała się, jak właściwie dotarła na tą przeklętą stację.  
-Następny cel, to... Ech, już sama nie wiem, gdzie się udać... Może do Tulip? Tam jest wielka biblioteka, mogłabym znaleźć w niej to, czego mi trzeba, albo... albo...

-A wtedy:

-Po pierwsze, może ja pokieruję. Zawsze byłaś słaba w planowaniu.  
Przy wyjściu z dworca na peron stała ta sama kotka, Evangelina w wyczekującej pozie z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach.  
-Co tutaj robisz?  
-Niestety samej cię zostawić nie mogłam, zaraz byś narobiła kłopotów, a to co zrobił dzisiaj ten młody Eucliffe uświadomiło mnie, że wszyscy Smoczy Zabójcy, to porąbani ludzie, których trzeba pilnować!  
-Myślałam...  
-Lepiej już nie myśl, bo nasz zespół wraca na szlak!  
-Uhm!

C.D.N.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose leżała na kanapie w przedziale pociągu, podkuliła nogi pod brodę i starała się przetrzymać kłujący ból ogarniający jej głowę. Słyszała wszystkie dźwięki w niesamowitym nasileniu, aż rozpychały jej umysł i niszczyły od środka jakąkolwiek nadchodzącą myśl. Naprzeciw niej usadowiła się kotka i z niesmakiem obserwowała cierpienie magini.

-Naprawdę, już lepiej żebyś wymiotowała-wymamrotała zirytowana.

Bennet obdarzyła ją jedynie dziarskim spojrzeniem, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.

Jak niewiele trzeba było, by pojawił się uśmiech na jej twarzy. To był wyraz ulgi, która mimo bólu ją ogarniała. Evangelina jej wybaczyła. Evangelina jej wybaczyła!-Starała się utrzymać swoją radość w tajemnicy przed kotką, która stanowczo nie wydawała się być tą, którą pamiętała. Wiedziała, że napewno nie wybaczy jej szybko, gdyż wyrządzona krzywda była zbyt wielka, by zapomnieć o niej szybko.

Rose zacisnęła powieki, starając się już nie myśleć, o otaczającym ją świecie, więc oddała się błogości, która nagle zaczęła ją ogarniać, a dzięki której mogła zrelaksować się w krainie sennych marzeń. Ale nawet w tym miejscu, wszystko było koszmarem...

_Gdzieś w okolicy Haregon_

Magowie Fairy Tail właśnie wracali po dobrze wykonanej misji na przeklętej wyspie Galunie, jednak mimo, iż wiedzieli, co czeka ich w gildi ze strony mistrza, czerpali przyjemność z chwili smażąc jedzenie na rozpalonym przez Natsu ognisku.

-Mższmówie szi Rushi, nie martwsz szie!-Wykrzyknął różowowłosy czarodziej z pełnymi ustami.

-Natsu, nie mów z pełną buzią!-Skarciła go Erza.

-Przephmaszm.

-Erza, wybacz temu niedorozwojowi-wymruczał złośliwie niebieskooki brunet, zwany Gray'em Fullbasterem.

Natsu momentalnie przełknął to co miał w ustach i posłał gniewne spojrzenie w stronę maga Lodowego Tworzenia.

-Coś ty powiedział miętówko?!

-To co słyszałeś ognio-mózgu!

-Wystarczy!-Huknęła Titania, czarodziejka Podmiany, po czym rozdzieliła ich, jednym ruchem sadzając Lucy między nimi.

-Dlaczego ja, Erza?-Spytała rozpaczliwie blondynka widząc groźne spojrzenia dwóch magów.

Scarlet nie wyglądała na spokojną, w jej oczach widoczny był mroczny blask, a od ciała ulatniała się straszna, ciemna aura, więc Heartfilia zdecydowała się już nieodzywać. W końcu jednak obrażony Natsu odszedł od ogniska i ułożył się pod drzewem nie zaszczycając magów już choćby jednym spojrzeniem. Wkrótce zaczął wydawać z siebie ciche pochrapywanie, lecz nie oznaczało to wcale, że zasnął... Happy zwinął się w kłębek tuż obok.

-Ale z niego idiota-syknął Gray odwracając wzrok.

-Gray-ostrzegła Erza.

-No, co? Erza, przyznaj, też tak uważasz... Mógłby się zachowywać bardziej dojrzale, płomienno-głowy przygłup.

-Gray przestań-tym razem Lucy starał się obronić Natsu, choć trudno jej to przychodziło z uwagi na ostatnie wydarzenia. W końcu wyciągnięcie ich bez zastanowienia na misję rangi S nie było mądrym pomysłem.

-Fakt, faktem Natsu...

-Jest idiotą...

-Ech...

Dragneel cudem powstrzymał się od zaatakowania czarnowłosego maga lodu. Jedyne, co trzymało go w miejscu, było świadomością, że mają rację. Mimo ich sukcesu, naprawdę jego postępowanie było karygodne. Czuł się źle z tym, że mistrz mógłby się zamartwiać. Ale co mógł zrobić? Chciał po prostu udowodnić im wszystkim, i jej, że naprawdę jest godny klasy S. Przed członkami gildii była jeszcze Lucy, ta której zamierzał pokazać, iż potrafi ją ochronić i wygrać. Tak robiły smoki między sobą, a on był smokiem.

Lepiej będzie, jak już zaśnie, przynajmniej nie usłyszy reszty... bo przecież, nie był kompletnym debilem, prawda?

Faktycznie, do dzisiaj nie rozumiał wielu spraw, a także i słów, które na codzień stawały przed nim. Dzięki Erzie, wiedział przynajmniej to, co musiał, lecz z dnia na dzień więcej rzeczy się komplikowało.

W końcu jednak, po kilku minutach, zmęczony przez długą jazdę wozem, zaczął odpływać w objęcia Morfeusza, do krainy, w której wszystko było piękne i łatwe.

_Gdy otworzył oczy, nie był już na leśnej polanie, nie drzemał przy drzewie, obok swojego kota, a w pobliżu nie stał zaparkowany morderczy pojazd. Przed nim rozciągała się zielona łąka, wiatr kołysał ździbłam trawy i kolorowymi kwiatami, których większość była w znienawidzonej przez niego barwie, różu. Zamrogał kilka razy, chcąc upewnić się, że nie miał halucynacji. W końcu jednak stwierdził, iż wszystko, co widzi, nie zniknie, toteż ruszył przed siebie rozglądając się na boki. Wyglądało, jakby ziemia wogóle się nie ruszała. _

_-Co do cholery?!-Syknął wściekle._

_Przyśpieszył, teraz już biegł. Początkowo spokojnym truchtem, a już po chwili szalenie gonił przed siebie. Zamknął oczy i wystawił głową nieco do przodu, by złamać opór wiatru, który spychał go do tyłu. _

_W pewnym momencie, poczuł, że niewidzialna klatka ustępuje, a on sam jakby przeleciał przez ścianę żaru, ta poparzyła go, niczym ciekły piorun, bolało... W końcu zaczął spadać, koziołkować z góry w nieznanym kierunku._

_Stała po raz kolejny na końcu tej skarpy i opierała się o niewidzialną ścianę, która więziła ją w jej pułapce. W dodatku, nawet tutaj, we śnie wszystko było czarne, żadnego koloru w polu widzienia. Od zawsze, nawet obrazy jej wspomnień były czarno-białe, te sceny, których urywki przewijały się w umyśle i wyniszczały go, sprawiały, że chciała zakończyć swój marny żywot. _

_Utrata pamięci jest bolesna. Zwłaszcza, gdy obudzisz się samotnie, na łące, takiej samej, jaka rozciągała się za nią. A to, co dodatkowo zwiększało ból, to jedyną myślą kłębiącą się w głowie, było zdanie złożone z zaledwie kilku słów:"Muszę odnaleźć Acnologię..." Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, kim był ów Acnologia, lecz wystarczyło parę wycieczek do okolicznych miast, by poznać jego tożsamość... Mimo to, nie zraziła się i nadal go szukała._

_W tej chwili czuła jego zapach zza niewidzialnych krat, siarkę, wyraźny strach wśród uciekających ludzi, śmierć, krew, ból i cierpienie... Przed nią rozciągał się właśnie obraz ostatniej zbrodni Czarnego Smoka Apokalipsy. Słyszała każdy krzyk, każdy odgłos walącego się budynku, ryk, ryk jej ojca, oraz uderzenia, płacz, głośne odgłosy kroków... zaraz, kroków?_

_"Wydawało mi się"-pomyślała jedynie._

_Mimo, iż go nie widziała, znała każdy jego ruch i nawet jeśli pamiętała go w czerni i bieli, wiedziała, jak wygląda... Czy grzechem było kochać go?... Tak, lecz należy pamiętać, że grzechem również byłoby go nienawidzić._

_**-Kim jesteś?**_

_Drgnęła. Kto mógł być tutaj oprócz niej? Nikt przecież nie potrafi przełamać bariery snów..._

_**-To ja chyba powinnam o to zapytać**__-odrzekła chłodno, starając się opanować drżenie głosu i rosnącą w niej ciekawość._

_**-Naprawdę?! Może najpierw wytłumacz, co robisz w moim śnie!**_

_**-To ty jesteś w moim...**_

_Nim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać, usłyszała szelest wypalonej trawy obok niej i głośne uderzenie o niewidzialną barierę, która trzymała ją w jej koszmarze._

_**-Co do?! Smok?!... Hej! Oi! Oi! Znasz Igneela!**_

_Chłopięcy głos darł się jak oszalały, a czyjeś pięści uderzały o niewidoczne kraty z coraz większą częstotliwością. _

_Rose zdziwiła się na potęgę wsłuchując się w krzyki intruza, miała wrażenie, że mogła mieć z nim więcej wspólnego, niż jej się wydawało. Jednak wiedząc, iż jest jedynie mirażem, projekcją, która dołączyła do jej koszmarów, zatrzymała obojętny wyraz twarzy i nic niewidzącym wzrokiem zaczęła szukać punktu, w którym miała się zatrzymać._

_**-To nic nie da...**_

_**-Co?! On napewno wie, gdzie jest Igneel! A może ty wiesz?! Ognisty Smok Igneel!**_

_**-Po pierwsze, on cię nie usłyszy, a po drugie, gdyby tak się stało, to zostałbyś zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi**__-rzekła dumnie i nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, na wspomnienie jej pierwszego spotkania z ojcem._

_**-On?! Ja jestem Natsu Dragneel! Salamander, Smoczy Zabójca! Powie mi, co zechcę!... A... Skąd ty to wiesz?**_

_Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało niepewnie, tak, że zbiło Bennet odrobinę z tropu. Zwłaszcza po tych dwóch unikatowych słowach, nie potrafiła wydobyć choćby słowa..._

_**-S-Sm-o-czy Z-Zabójca?**_

_**-Tak, pewnie nie słyszałaś o tym, bo to zaginiona magia!... Wracając do pytania...**_

_**-Po prostu wiem i radzę ci wierzyć mi na słowo, przysięgam na własną ślepotę...!**_

_**-Więc ty... Nie widzisz?**_

_Tym razem głos Natsu był smutny, zawierał w sobie nutkę żalu i współczucia, czyli tego, czego Rose najbardziej nienawidzila._

_**-Tak! I nie ma w tym nic złego. Jestem równa wszystkim, nawet pomimo tego!**_

_**-Nie chciałem cię niczym urazić, ale... To chyba niefajnie nic nie widzieć?**_

_**-Zależy... Bo ja... A zresztą, co ci będę opowiadać... Chociaż, mimo wszystko, chciałabym wiedzieć, jak wyglądasz...**_

_Zaraz też ugryzła się w język, bo powiedziała coś niepotrzebnego. Oparła głowę o niewidzialną ścianę i głośno odetchnęła._

_**-Czasami też, zastanawiam się, jak to jest widzieć...**_

_**-Mogę ci pokazać.**_

_**-Co?...**_

_Nim zdążyła zareagować, siedziała na ziemi po turecku i słyszała czyjś oddech, blisko, tuż przed sobą. Natsu chwycił jej dłonie i położył na swojej twarzy. Wzdygnęła się, a po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz._

_**-Dotyk, to też forma wzroku!**_

_Poczuła jak mięśnie jego twarzy się skurczają, uśmiechnął się do niej. Jedyne co wyrażała mimika twarzy szatynki, to wielkie zdziwienie, dla jego postępowania, lecz zrobiła to, co jej pokazał. Powoli wodziła palcami po twarzy Dragneela poznając jej rysy, kształt i każdy szczegół. W końcu sama się uśmiechnęła. _

_Przez następne kilkanaście minut dowiedziała się, że był wysoki, umięśniny i uroczy, wg. niej, oczywiście. _

_**-Szkoda, że nie znam kolorów**__-dodała na koniec._

_**-Czyli nie widzisz od zawsze?**_

_Teraz siedzieli obok siebie. Natsu dokładnie przyglądał się Rose i analizował szczegóły jej postury, próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć z tego wszystkiego._

_**-Iie... Ja... O ile pamięcią sięgam, nie widzę od siedmiu lat.**_

_**-Czyli straciłaś wzrok w...**_

_Zakłopotał się odrobinę i zaczął liczyć na palcach._

_**-...X777 roku. Dokładnie w tym roku, w którym zginęły smoki...**_

_**-Chyba tak... Nie pamiętam prawie nic od dnia, w którym obudziłam się sama na łące.**_

_**-So ka... A co się potem z tobą działo?**_

_**-Ja, nie chcę, nie mogę o tym mówić... M-może o-opowiesz mi coś o sobie?**_

_**-O sobie?**_

_W tym momencie również, przeklinała się w duchu za to pytanie. Spuściła głowę i podkuliła nogi do siebie._

_**-Czemu nie?... Widzisz, moi rodzice...**_

_Tak rozpoczęła się opowieść Natsu Dragneela, która już niejedno miasto obiegła, lecz ani on, ani słuchaczka, nie sądzili, że właśnie przez to, rozpocznie się wspólna historia dwóch Smoków, które czuły, że ich spotkanie było przeznaczone. _

_Mimo iż tam na ziemi minęło kilka godzin, dla nich to było jak jedna lub dwie. Oboje wiedzieli, iż kiedyś jeszcze się spotkają, lecz nie sądzili, gdzie i kiedy to nastąpi._

_Nagle wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać, obrazy Acnologii, łąka i niewidzialne więzienie, wiedzieli, że to już koniec spotkania..._

_**-Oi! Nie powiedziałaś jeszcze, jak masz na imię!**_

_**-Jestem...**_

_Nie zdążyła, bo Dragneel zatonął w ciemności i nie widział już nic... Gdy zamknął oczy, ostatni raz mignął mu portret brązowowłosej dziewczyny o turkusowych oczach, który zaraz zatarł się w pamięci i choć starał z całych sił, przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądała, nie potrafił, jej głos i opowieść powoli się oddalały..._

-Natsu! Obudź się! Erza tu idzie!

Momentalnie stanął na równe nogi z maską Happy'ego #2.

-Aye sir!

Uśmiechał się, choć sprawa tajemniczego snu nadal zajmowała pierwsze miejsce w jego umyśle.

-Ruszamy w drogę!

_Tymczasem, miasto Thorn, dworzec._

Niebieskooka szatynka niemrawo spełzła z siedzenia pociągu i podreptała chwiejąc się, za platynowoblondwłosą kotką, która wręcz bestialsko ją popędzała.

-Głupi sen-mruknęła do siebie i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła.

-Och, czyli twój ból głowy wpływa też na projekcję snów?

-Najwyraźniej...-odburknęła, gdy już stanęła na stałym gruncie peronu.

-Może powiesz dokładnie, co ci się przyśniło?

Głos Evangeliny nie sugerował, iż chociaż odrobinę ją to interesowało, zdecydowanie była zajęta własnymi myślami. Bennet dobrze wiedziała, kiedy zamilknąć, a w tej chwili jej intuicja podpowiadała, że gdyby zaczęła mówić, zachowywałaby się jak zwykły bachor. Tak więc, odczuwając jeszcze ból głowy spowodowany specyficzną chorobą lokomocyjną, dreptała cicho i posłusznie za kotką.

Po kilkunastu minutach drogi, którą pokonała starając się nie stracić tropu zapachu Angeli, bo inaczej zgubiłaby się dawno. Eva była doprawdy bezlitosna dla niej, wybierała ciemne zaułki, wąskie uliczki zakończone wysokim murem i inne podobne przeszkody, jako kara dla Rose. Mimo wszystko i tak dobrze wybrała cel podróży. Thorn mieściło się na granicy Fiore i Bosco, było dość zacofanym miastem pełnym przestępców i mroczny stworzeń, które ukrywały się w mroku Black Forest. Ta część Kraju Kwiatów napewno nie była zbyt gościnna i mało kto się zapuszczał w te rewiry, a jednak swoje miejsce znalazła tutaj osoba, której szukała Evangelina.

-On naprawdę tutaj jest?-Spytała Rose z nadzieją.

-Hai.

Osoba, której poszukiwału, już dawno temu odeszła z ich życia i po raz kolejny, była to jej wina. Ale w dniu, w którym zdecydowała się wyruszyć ponownie, należało zebrać całą kompanię, mimo iż po części było to niemożliwe.

-Hai, obiecał, że któregoś dnia znów zobaczymy się w tym miejscu, w którym nasze drogi się rozeszły-dodała bez emocji, chociaż Bennet mogła przysiądz, że wyczuła w nim drżenie.

-Tak... Dzisiaj on, a już niedługo, wyruszymy ponownie wszyscy razem!

Próbowała dodać jej otuchy poprzez nadzieję, którą w sobie nosiła od ucieczki z Peony. Wszystko zaczęło się na nowo.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę mogła liczyć, na wasze wybaczenie-rzekła cicho.

-A myślałaś, że co innego?

Czyjś wesoły baryton odezwał się tuż za nimi. Momentalnie zrobiły zwrot o 180* i zobaczyły przed sobą...

Dwójkę dobrze znanych im osobników. Mianowicie, zielonowłosego chłopaka w wieku ok. osiemnastu lat, posiadającego lśniące czystym złotem oczy i rudego kota przypominającego odrobinę tygrysa z oberwanym uchem.

-Szefowa-san! Więc Lucky znów będzie mógł iść z tobą na misję!-Zawołał piskliwym głosem, rozradowany chłopak.

-Lucky, Hero! Miło was znów... słyszeć!-Zażartowała szatynka.

-Ekchm, nie zapominajcie się.

Wściekły głos Evangeliny przwrócił napięcie w towarzystwie, które jakby zapomniało o tym, co zdarzyło się niedawno i co zniszczyło wszystko.

Śmierć, jest pojęciem względnym, lecz bardzo smutnym. Jak to się mówi:"Nie ginie ten, kto trwa w pamięci żywych", a ból po stracie pozostaje, o tak, to napewno. W dodatku, później wytycza się winnych, jak i bohaterów. Ci pierwsi, przez całe życie żyją tym, co było i pozostają w pamięci innych, jako mordercy, przestępcy i źli... Zatracają się w winie i obracając ją w inną stronę, stają się prawdziwymi mordercami. Fałszywa ciemność zostaje prawdziwa i zatapia w sobie tych, którzy nigdy nie chcieli w niej być. A, są jeszcze ci drudzy, bohaterzy, okryci chwałą ludzie, którzy jednak mogą mieć na sumieniu więcej, niż którykolwiek z winnych. Dlatego, iż pomimo swojej chwały, również utknęli w niewidzialnej klatce wspomnień analizując, co zrobili źle, że nie udało im się tego właśnie dnia wygrać... Nawet oni nadal żyją w przeszłości i kryją się za maską, by nikt nie odkrył ich słabości...

Rose należała do obu tych gatunków, choć coraz częściej, chciała po prostu uciec, by wreszcie uniknąć wyboru, dwóch stron, z których obie, nie należały do najlepszych wyborów. Ona była po prostu jednym z tych szarych ludzi, którzy winni byli ukrywać się w cieniu i nigdy z niego nie wychodzić. Z dnia na dzień oddalała się jeszcze dalej, by zniknąć, już zawsze, samotna pośród ludzi.

-Gomen nasai-szepnęła.-Jakie jest nasze zadanie, Evangelino?

-Ekchm, ekchm-kotka zdecydowanie poczuła się niepewnie wywołując u swojej towarzyszki chłodną rezerwę, lecz z tą samą pewnością w głosie zaczęła mówić.-W swojej torbie, mam kilka zleceń, lecz jedno, najbliższe, jest tutaj, w Thorn, a dokładniej w lesie...

Lucky zadrżał na słowo 'las', lecz i z drugiej strony ucieszył się, że będzie mógł wykorzystać pełnię swojej magii. Tymczasem jego koci partner uśmiechnął się chytrze i lekko się schylił, jakby przygotowując do ataku.

-... gdzie od niedawna, bazę ma gang wędrownej gildii Demon Roar, może kojarzycie ten symbol?-Ze swojej pierzastej torby wyjęła zdjęcie znaku cechu.

Wszyscy, prócz Rose od razu się skulili na pamięć tajemniczej mrocznej gildii, o której najwięcej informacji miała właśnie Bennet, przez co odrobinę budziła ich podejrzenia. Jednak magini błyskawic, tak naprawdę po prostu miała swoje źródła wiedzy i dzięki nim była na bierząco. Zawsze, wiedziała o wszystki najszybciej, ale w końcu byli ludzie, którzy naprawdę potrafili wynaleźć największe, najlepiej ukryte brudy. Mianowicie, dobrze znana, ekipa Flamming Eagle.

-So ka... Trochę się boję-wyznał Yagano i po chwili ogarnął Rose wzrokiem pełnym euforii-ale jestem pewien, że Szefowa-san obroni Lucky'ego i neko-san!

-I ja też jestem pewien, napewno sobie poradzimy-poparł go Hero.

Evangelina pokręciła głową z powątpiewaniem, lecz uległa.

-To może by tak, zameldować się w hotelu?-Zaproponował enutzjastycznie rudy kot.

Reszta ekipy oczywiście przyznała mu rację i skierowali się do najbliższej noclegowni. Lucky mocno trzymał rękę Rose, jakby to on był niepełnosprawny, a nie ona. Uśmiechał się nerwowo i czerwienił niekontrolowanie, w duchu ciesząc się, że przyjaciółka jest niewidomy. Jednak zapomniał o innych wyostrzonych zmysłach Bennet, która słyszała szybkie bicie serca i nadmierne ciepło.

W tej chwili czuła się zagubiona pośród swych przyjaciół. Ból głowy nadal nie przeszedł, wciąż rozchodził się w jej umyśle i mieszał myśli, które i tak nie były po kolei. Nie rozumiała, jakim cudem Yagano i Hero, mogli przebaczyć jej od razu, jakby odłożyć na bok wszystko co było i cieszyć się chwilą, byli zupełnie innego przekonania niż Evangelina.

_**-Dotyk, to też forma wzroku...**_

Te słowa od przebudzenia szumią jej w głowie, mimo iż nie pamięta nic prócz słów, czuje się z tym dobrze... Ale, nadal boi się, że to ICH kolejna próba. Głosy, które od lat wypełniają jej umysł są dziwne, przerażające, smutne, pełne żalu, a zarazem ciepłe.

_**-Śpiewaj dla nas...**_

Jej oczy momentalnie rozszerzyły się do maksimum. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwała, mając nadzieję, że powiedział to ktoś z jej otoczenia, jednak nic nie usłyszała. Jedną dłoń przyłożyła do czoła. Po raz kolejny je słyszała, jak gdyby na zawołanie... _Kim oni są?_

**Jeśli ta melodia na krawędzi rozproszenia, **  
**Może utkać właśnie taką niezachwialną barwę,**  
**W takim razie, to już nie będzie mieć znaczenia,**  
**Jeśli ostatecznie wszystko, w co wierzymy, **  
**Okaże się kłamstwem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikt nie zna prawdy i przyszłości **  
**Ale odpowiedź jest zawsze w naszych sercach **  
**Spal świat, który znasz i myśl o jutrze;**  
**Uwierz w swoje serce!**

Pobliska gospoda w okresie jesiennym była mało uczęszczana, a biorąc pod uwagę, że do Thorn i tak w ciągu roku przyjeżdżało turystów i magów jak na lekarstwo. Większość hoteli i restauracji upadało, a ludzie przenosili się na południe w ładniejsze regiony Fiore. Nie tylko cywile, magowie, jak i mroczni czarodzieje szybko stąd uciekali nie znajdując zysków, ale jednej gildi ani śniło wynosić się z ich domu.

Demon Roar.

Oni byli jedną z najsilniejszych mrocznych cechów(inna nazwa gildii, idiotyczna, ale synonim dobry) w regionie Black Forest, który liczył sobie ich bardzo dużo. Członkowie gildii to prawdziwe potwory, a w dodatku nie było ich więcej niż dziesięciu, z uwagi na poprzednie misje Gildartsa z Fairy Tail.

Teraz jednak, drużyna złożona z dwójki magów i dwojga kotów podążała w stronę najbliższej gospody, Pod Złotą Łuną. Owi czarodzieje znali Thorn bardzo dobrze i nie raz znajdowali w tym mieście czas na wypoczynek. Mimo jego nieprzyjaznego wyglądu, były tam i miejsca, o których człowiek marzy w snach.

Ten skład przemierzający miasto, to po prostu nasi główni bohaterowie, Rose Bennet, niewidoma magini, jej towarzyszka kotka Evangelina, Lucky tchórzliwy czarodziej i jego partner tygrysi kociak Hero. Każdy z tej drużyny miał inną, lecz równie dziwną i dramatyczną historię, łączyło ich jedno, ta nierozerwalna więź, przyjaźń. Jednak, czy nadal jest ona taka sama? Skoro ich nakama, najważniejszy, ta w którą wierzyli, straciła ich zaufanie. Bo czy zabójstwo można wybaczyć? Nawet jeśli nie znali okoliczności, mogli ją oskarżyć, mieli do tego największe prawo. Ona nie odbierała im tego, wręcz przeciwnie, wiedziała o jego słuszności.

Skład, w którym teraz szli był niekompletny. Jednak nie było to jedynie pojęcie względne. Faktycznie, parę osób musieli zgarnąć po drodze podczas swojej podróży, lecz pewna osoba straciła swe miejsce w ich zespole. Etsuko Mitsui, ta, która nigdy już się nie uśmiechnie.

Nikt nie odzywał się od początku drogi, a cisza, która panowała między nimi, była wręcz nie do zniesienia. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało jej przerwać, każde z innego powodu.

Rose patrzyła w dal, choć to słowo nie jest odpowiednie do wykonywanej przez nią czynności. Po prostu, jej oczy centralnie były skierowane w to, co znajdowało się przed nią, bo nie widziała nic. Musiała zdać się na przyjaciół i zmysły, które miała. Jednak, tak napewno nie było zawsze. Część wspomnień, ok. dziesięć lat jej życia zostało zamknięte w czarnej pustce. W tajemniczym smoczym ryku i tych dwóch imionach, Fulgur i Cantara. Dumne magiczne stworzenia pilnujące porządku tego świata, ich rozumne spojrzenie i wielka siła. Dlaczego zniknęły?-Tylko to zajmowało jej myśli.-Bo nawet ten, którego znała i pokochała całym sercem, musiał ją opuścić.

Lucky w myślach powtarzał kolejne akcje deffensywy, by w razie gniewu Bennetówny móc uniknąć ciosów. W gruncie rzeczy, mimo iż każdego dnia płakał z bólu, przez siniaki, to nauka uników czyniła go najlepszym magiem obrony. Jego towarzysz i partner, kot Hero, zdecydowanie służył za negocjatora i głównego stratega zespołu, w dodatku tego, który musiał wyciągać Yagano z doła i pocieszać go. Był zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojego przyjaciela, odważny, charyzmatyczny, sprytny i waleczny.

Została jeszcze Evangelina, uparta, sceptycznie nastawiona do życia, spokojna, inteligentna, odważna, lecz i wrażliwa kotka, która zwykle wszystko bierze do siebie i bywa bardzo pamiętliwa. Teraz jej myśli zajmował wyłącznie dobrze ułożony plan podróży i ukrywanie napływających szczęśliwych myśli, dotyczących Rose.

Każdego dnia zamykała na nie swój umysł. Bo Bennet ją zostawiła, traktowała jak przedmiot i choć ona ją kochała z całego serca, tak wogóle na to nie zważała. Nie kochała jej. Tak więc ona, musi ją znienawidzić. To koniec Rose dla niej i powinna myśleć o niej jedynie, jako o wspólniczce. Czy nie będzie jej przez to łatwiej?

Niegdyś były przyjaciółkami, lecz ona nic nie znaczyła dla Bennet, pozostawała zwykłym kotem, pupilem, który zbędnie jej towarzyszył.

Całe lata, Evangelina musiała radzić sobie ze swoją zazdrością i zawiścią. Według siebie samej, była tylko zbędna. Rose nie zwracała na nią uwagi, Angela choćby chciała, nigdy nie znajdowała się w centrum zainteresowania. Zawsze żyła w cieniu tego smoka. Obsesja na jego punkcie stopniowo ją ogarniała, chciała znaleźć tego potwora i go zabić, by chociaż wtedy Rose zwróciła na nią uwagę. Teraz już będzie. Bo ona, to nie stara Evangelina, pozostawająca w cieniu kotka.

Eva jednak również nie była jedyną osobą, która miała rację w swoim rozumowaniu. Między nią a Bennet od zawsze znajdowały się pewne problemy w porozumieniu. Obie oddalały się od siebie w zastraszającym tępie, a przepaść, która pojawiła się między nimi, nie pozwalała na jakikolwiek kontakt. Evangelina od wczesnego dzieciństwa zazdrosna była o swoją przyjaciółkę, otaczali ją towarzysze, nawet mimo tego co robiła tracąc świadomość, a ona pozostawała w ich cieniu. Jednak, nawet ze swoim ścisłym umysłem nie zauważała, że Bennet robiła wszystko, by jej partnerka mogła się uśmiechać i bawić, poświęcała tyle uwagi ile mogła, lecz zawiść zawsze przysłaniała każdy czyn.

Przyjaciele patrzyli na to wszystko z politowaniem, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego starania Magini Błyskawicy pełzną na niczym, a działania Evangeliny pozostają bez odzewu. Dlatego z każdym dniem, te dwie towarzyszki oddalały się od siebie, coraz bardziej.

Stali przed zajazdem Pod Złotą Łuną, dużym drewnianym domem przypominającym z zewnątrz odrobinę starą wiejską chatę, wewnątrz mieściła się karczma i pokoje do wynajęcia. Mało kto wiedział o działalności Winter Leaf w owym hoteliku. Gildia ta, funkcjonowała od wielu lat, lecz została rozwiązana ok. rok temu z orzeczenia Rady Magicznej. Jednak w karczmie nadal funkcjonowała tablica tzw. 'wolnych zleceń'. Magowie z krainy Dzikich Gór, którzy nie tracili lojalności dla swojej starej gildii, musieli wyżyć z wykonywania mało płatnych zadań, lub ryzykowania życia podczas misji dla czarodziei klasy "S" lub nawet "X*". Niejeden członek tej gildii tracił życie z powodu zleceń. Jednakże, nie tylko Winer Leaf korzystało z niezależnych ogłoszeń, L'Arc Sybil, do której należały przez pewien czas Rose z Evangeliną, również pojawiało się przy tablicy.

-No... to, chyba wchodzimy?-Wydukał Lucky, który nieco obawiał się, jak ich przyjmą po tak długiej nieobecności.-Ty pierwsza Szefowa-san!

Yagano schował się za plecami szatynki dygocąc ze strachu.

Bennet nie wyglądała na udobruchaną i zadowoloną z faktu, że ktoś przerwał jej koncentrację i próbę wykonania skanu. Zazgrzytała zębami i chwyciła Roślinnego Maga za brązowy t-shirt bez rękawów i bezceremonialnie cisnęła nim tak, że wyłamał drzwi i wylądował na ścianie za ladą baru.

-Lucky-kun!-Zawołał zaskoczony tygrysek.

-Nic mu nie będzie-rzekła krótko Rose, przekraczając próg zajazdu.

Evangelina zacisnęła swoje małe łapki w piąstki, aż jej futerko z gorąca zwilgotniało i nosek zaczerwienił się z powodu wściekłości. Jednak szybko się uspokoiła i wraz z Hero podążyła za niewzruszoną czarodziejką.

-Sieeema! Niepowstrzymani?!

Z kilku kątów sali rozległo się wołanie. Jednak w żadnym stopniu nie ucieszyło ono przybyszów, a wręcz przeciwnie, bo jeszcze bardziej zasmuciło. Drużyna, która nigdy nie będzie kompletna, wróciła, by zebrać się na nowo.

-Łoo! Nie sądziliśmy, że zobaczymy was ponownie!-Odezwał się zza baru wysoki, muskularny mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach i włosach.

Rose słysząc jego głos uśmiechnęła się lekko do starych wspomnień i odpowiedziała rześko na wołania:

-Tak jest! Wprawdzie odrobinę zamuleni i zakurzeni, ale czas na nasz wielki powrót!

Cała karczma wiwatowała w radosnym odzewie.

Evangelina pokręciła głową i zacmokała z dezaprobatą, po czym wdrapała się na stołek przy barze. Hero zrobił podobnie, lecz przyłączył się też do wiwatów i jeszcze starał się podjudzić tłum.

Mimo uśmiechu na twarzy elektrycznej magini, wszyscy, którzy ją znali, wiedzieli, że kryje się pod nim coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Bo nawet jeśli skrzętnie ukrywała swoje obawy i dalej chowała się za swoim altruizmem, maskując się problemami innych, to wiedzieli, iż nic nie jest tak, jak się wydaje. Jednak, kiedy jeszcze przebywała w gildii i uciekała na misje, często widzieli jej smutek. Nigdy nie płakała. To było dla nich zaskakujące. Może i jedynie nieliczni z przebywających w karczmie magów domyślało się stanu jej ducha, nikt nie znał prawdy, która została zamknięta w tym tajemniczym umyśle.

-Czyżby to, co kiedyś?-Spytał podchwytliwie barman.

-Uhm, oczywiście! Bez jabłek i elektryczności nie wyżyję, ne?

-Hehe, nic się nie zmieniłaś kwiatuszku.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

Bennet momentalnie spoważniała. Czuła na sobie przenikliwe chłodne spojrzenie Evangeliny, od razu zrozumiała, że na zbyt wiele sobie pozwala. Jednak, czy można tu mówić o spufalaniu? Może i nie, jednak... Rose wiedziała, że nie zasługuje na choćby jedno słowo. Odrobinę to depresyjne, lecz, czy nie czujemy się bardziej winni, widząc wybaczenie pomimo wielkości popełnionej zbrodni? Tak, a wyrzuty sumienia ogarniają cały świat. Conocna koszmarna pułapka, była zwykłym symbolem dnia codziennego, jej pokuty.

Nie mogła się od tego odwracać, bo by pozyskać prawdziwe wybaczenie, trzeba najpierw móc wybaczyć samemu sobie, a potem, sprawić by zrobili to inni.

-Hejo, Rose-chan?! Jejku, więc wróciłaś? Dobrze się składa! Co powiesz na małą partyjkę?!

-Chyba pomyliłeś mnie z Angelą-odrzekła chłodno, aż zdziwiło to samą jej towarzyszkę.

To zimno, które nagle ogarnęło otoczenie magini, od zawsze było linią obrony, rezerwą, ochronną skorupą, pod którą mogła się chować. Nie używała jej często, lecz teraz, dzięki niej mogła się uchronić, przed gorącymi płomieniami gehenny, do której bramy nieuchronnie się zbliżała.

Życie, często płata nam figle, a my możemy się im poddawać, bądź walczyć. Zawsze jest kilka wyjść, jednym jest walka... To męcząca tułaczka przez życie, najdłuższa i najcięższa z kamienistych dróg, usiana licznymi problemami i bólem, którego każdy za wszelką cenę chce unikąć. Ale... Ktoś mądry, kiedyś powiedział mi, że uczucia są dobre. Nawet ból i cierpienie, bo one czynią nas ludźmi, czującymi i rozumnymi, bo zostaliśmy stworzeni, jako istoty wadliwe, lecz posiadające wybór i wolną wolę. Dzięki temu pierwszemu zawsze mamy kilka wyjść, walkę, kapitulację i ucieczkę, bądź i inne poboczne. Każde ma swoje wady i zalety, bo nie ma ścieżki, która by nie sprawiała zła. Wolna wola zaś, bywa błogosławieństwem, jak i przekleństwem, złaszcza gdy stajemy przed obliczem prawdy i wyboru. Jednakże, to jedna z ludzkich cnót, której nie może nam nikt odebrać, choć i takie przypadki bywają. Wówczas można powiedzieć, że nie jest się już istotą rozumną i prawdziwą, gdyż pozostajemy pod wolą cudzą, pod wolą śmiecia i dyktatora. Ale, jeśli nazywamy ludzi w ten sposób, to znaczy, że nie zasługują na nasz szacunek, czyż nie? Odpowiedziałby na to przedszkolak, "tak", lecz racji by nie miał. Bo, jak można być godnym ich szacunku, jeśli wypowiada się tak o swoim bliźnim(biorę psychotropy ==').

Rose miała wstręt do siebie myśląc o tym wszystkim. Ale nie tylko dlatego... Miała wstręt do siebie, bo nadal zabijała, bo wciąż nie potrafiła zatrzymać krwawej farsy i bynajmniej nie mogła jej wyjaśnić. Jak mogła mieć szacunek do siebie, skoro inni go nie mieli, mimo, że to ukrywali? Miała możliwość, machnięcia na to wszystko, ucieczki i wyzwania ich wszystkich od bydlaków i drani, lecz jeśli tak o nich mówiła, to i siebie samej szanować nie potrafiła. W tej chwili, jedyne, co mogła i chciała zrobić, to kontynuować swoją drogę.

-Nie sądzę... Zróbmy zakład! Jeśli przgrasz, dasz mi swoją włócznię, a jeśli wygrasz, to... to... Zrobię, co tylko zechcesz!

Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i mimo iż nie widziała jego osoby, wyczuła odurzający zapach wina i tuszu, a to naprowadziło trop na jedną osobę...

-Ace. Może dla ciebie, moja włócznia, jest zwykłym przedmiotem, ostrzem, które można wykorzystać i zużyć. Jednakże, dla mnie, ta broń jest pamiątką i jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu, to symboliczne serce, i jedyne, co pozostało po moim ojcu.

Fakt. Ta włócznia była dla niej trzecią najbliższą 'osobą', tym co prowadziło ją przez ścieżki i pomagało w wyborze, tym co przypominało z każdym uderzeniem ostra, dumny smoczy ryk, którego mogła już nigdy nie usłyszeć. Bo nawet, gdy wszyscy jej wmawiali, że te piękne latające stworzenia nie istnieją, w chwilach zwątpienia, widziała odbicie niebieskich ślepii w lśniącym ostrzu.

-*Hic* Przesadzasz Rosiu(czyt. tak jak pisze), czyżbyś się bała przegranej? Nie nęci cię wygrana? Mogę się nawet zgodzić na batsu*! No proszę!

Cóż się było dziwić? Ace Akko, już taki był. Ilekroć miał styczność z Bennetówną, tylekroć wyzywał ją na hazardowy pojedynek, lub innego typu zagadki logiczne, kpiąc przy tym z jej niepełnosprawności.

Zmrużyła oczy, a od jej ciała strzeliło kilka iskier. Jedna z nich przez przypadek poraziła czołgającego się w stronę stołka Hero, Yagano.

-Oto twój shake-wtrącił barman.

-Arigatou Marcus.

-To jak będzie?!-Wymruczał zdenerwowany Ace.

-Rose, nie zgadzaj się.

Mroczny ton Evangeliny przyprawił wszystkich o dreszcze, nawet nieustraszonego Hero.

-O proszę proszę, czyżby Hime Tobaku bała się przegranej?-Zakpił Akko.

Widoczna ciemna aura Angeli przybrała na sile, aż Rose włosy stanęły dęba.

-A spróbuj mi przegrać!-Przestrzegła i wróciła do swojego drinka.

-No więc, Rose?

-Zgadzam się, na honorową i uczciwą walkę-rzekła szybko.

-Hai!*hic* Tak więc, konkurencja polega na tym, że masz... odgadnąć, która z tych kart jest czerwona-wyjaśnił, wyciągając zza pleców trzy prostokątne kawałki papieru.

Cała karczma zamilkła. Nawet głupi, słysząc zadanie, zrozumiałby, że jest to po prostu niesprawiedliwość. Niewidoma, która nie zna kolorów, ma wybrać, która kartka jest jakiejś barwy. Każdy w tej chwili byłby oburzony.

-No? Rose?

-Toż to bluź...-Anegla nie dokończyła, gdyż jej usta zostały zasłonione przez Hero.

-Dobrze-wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę wiszących w powietrzu kart.

Delikatnie palcami przejechała po każdej z nich i uśmiechnęła się chytrze pod nosem.

-Żadna z nich-rzekła krótko.

-Co?!

Całym lokalem wstrząsnęło. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku wlepiali swój zaskoczony wzrok w **czerwone **kartki utrzymywane za pomocą telekinezy. Każdy teraz zapewne uznawał ją za wariatkę, lecz miała wytłumaczenie.

-Hai, dobrze słyszałeś. Bowiem, Ace, przyjacielu to nie jest czerwień, a bynajmniej nieprawdziwa. To jedynie jej namiastka i zwykła podróbka. Jedyna prawdziwa czerwień to szkarłat, przepełniony ciepłem, ale i bólem, niczym ludzka, czysta krew. Możesz mi wmawiać, że to odcień czerwieni, lecz ja wiem swoje, że istnieje tylko jedna. Czym ona jest? Czerwień jest tym, co nie bywa białe, bije od niej nieprawdopodobne ciepło, które niewidomi mogą wyczuć poprzez dotyk. A to ewidentnie zwykły papier ufarbowany magią-przerwała swój monolog i jednym haustem wypiła shake'a. Następnie wstała i wyszła z lokalu, rzucając osłupiałym magom i zwykłym ludziom ledynie:-Idę potrenować, wrócę za jakiś czas.

Ace zamrugał kilka razy, po czym wypuścił kartki z zasięgu swej magii, a one momentalnie stały się białe i wraz z wiatrem towarzyszącym wyjściu Bennet wyleciały wirując na dwór.

-Niech to szlag!-Krzyknął i ze złości uderzył pięścią w barowy blat.

-Eje,ej! Uważaj, bo jeszcze mi szkło pozbijasz-żąchnął Marcus.

-Pch... Łatwo ci mówić, teraz muszę jej oddać przysługę...

-Jak znam Rose, to napewno o nic nie poprosi i będzie cię szantażować przez wieki, lub po prostu odwoła zakład-zauważyła Evangelina dopijając mocno zalatującego alkoholem drinka.

-Co racja, to racja! Szefowa-san, jest niesamowita!-Odezwał się nagle Lucky.

Chłopak biegł w miejscu, trzymany za koszulkę przez zapierającego się o blat Hero.

-Lucky-kun, nie idź za nią, bo mocniej oberwiesz!

-D-de-demo, Lucky luuubi Szefową-san i Lucky musi z nią być, by Szefowa-san znów nie zasłabła, bo Lucky...

-Ech... Dobrze wiemy, co czujesz Yagano-kun-westchnął Akko.-Jednakże, wszyscy wiemy, że tego, co sie dzieje z Rose, nie można powstrzymać, bo ona sama musi wpierw to opanować...

-Och, Akko-kun, pierwszy raz powiedziałeś coś mądrego i z sensem!-Rozczulił się zielonowłosy.

Ale zaraz pożałował swoich słów, ponieważ został wbity w sufit, dzięki kolizji z pięścią Ace'a.

_*Tymczasem, okolice Magnolii, las*_

-Pośpiesz się Natsu!

Ów chłopak właśnie biegł za powozem szalenie szybko prowadzonym przez Erzę. Nie zamierzał znów przeżywać okropnych skutków choroby lokomocyjnej, a zniszczywszy przez przypadek pojemnik z ciastem truskawkowym Scarlet, został zmuszony do niesamowicie prędkiego biegu za powozem. Niestety nie miał szans na czyjąkolwiek pomoc, gdyż zostali oni związani i zamknięci w kabinie(nie wiem, jak to nazwać.

-Już... J-już!-Wydukał ledwo zipiąc.

Nie dość, że po wcześniejszym dziwnym śnie nie mógł się dobudzić, to jeszcze teraz miast spokojnie wymiotować musiał biec.

Ciągle nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tajemniczego głosu niewidomej dziewczyny, której ani twarzy, brzmienia głosu, czy choćby sylwetki nie pamiętał. A zawsze miał świetną pamięć, nie tylko do dat. Każdy jego sen został dokładnie streszczony w małym notatniku schowanym w szufladzie komody, w jego domu. Robił tak od dnia, w którym dowiedział się od Cany, że w snach często ukryte są proroctwa. Od tamtego czasu zawsze chodził do niej. Nawet jeśli jego snem był po prostu wypad na ryby. I mimo, iż Aleborna często wyrzucała go na zbity pysk, wracał, aż w końcu go nie posłuchała. Wszyscy mówili na to 'głupstwo', lecz jeśli istniałby jakiś sposób na znalezienie Igneela, zgodziłby się nawet przejechać każdym pociągiem Earthlandu.

A sen, który miał zeszłej nocy, gnębił go niesamowicie, pamiętał jedynie część dziwnej rozmowy i najbardziej rzucające się w oczy słowo-"smok", to było godne zapamiętania. Jednak, również i opis tego niebiańskiego stworzenia był straszny. Dlaczego nic nie mógł pamiętać?

To było straszne, nie móc zrozumieć zwłaszcza usłyszanego na koniec śpiewu...

To trudne, to smutne...

**To oczywiste, że chcę sie zatrzymać**  
**Ale nie mam nawet najmniejszej na to szansy**  
**Więc mogę tylko tracić, więcej i więcej.**  
**To zbyt bolesne, to zbyt odstręczające**  
**To tak bezcelowe, że chcę wszystko wymazać**  
**Opuścić wszystko co istnieje**  
**Odlecieć i krzykliwie sie rozpłakać.**

Tylko co to mogło oznaczać? Musiał spytać Cany. Kiedy tylko wróci, o ile wróci żywy...


	6. Chapter 6

**Czy ta piosenka ma w ogóle sens?**  
**Ten wers jest pozbawiony znaczenia.**  
**Czy ta piosenka jest grzechem?**  
**Ten wers nie ma w sobie grzechu.**

Szła spokojnie ulicą opustoszałego miasta. Wiatr dął ostro, szybko, tnął aż bolało, gdy szło się pod prąd. Większość mieszkańców Thorn pochowało się już do swych domów, by do następnego ranka nie wyściubiać nosa zza drzwi.  
Jednak, ktoś odważył się wyjść. Może wg. stałych mieszkańców miejscowości owa osoba była przejezdnym, który nie znał siły żywiołów Black Forest. Kim była przybyszka ubrana w falujący czarny płaszcz? Może ją znacie. Rose Bennet, magini z Krainy Wild Mountains, znana też jako Tonitrui. Każdy, kto ją znał, mógł również pamiętać o jej licznych odwiedzinach w mieście. Ale nie tylko dla tego. Bo od dłuższego czasu ludzie omijali ją szerokim łukiem.

_-Smutne..._-powiedziała w głębi duszy.-_Zwykłe głupstwo._

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie musiała teraz o tym myśleć.

W pobliskiej kamienicy zgasły wszystkie światła i dał się słyszeć wybuch.

Zawiało mocniej, ziemia lekko się zatrzęsła.

_-Zwłaszcza jeśli chcę to zatrzymać w ryzach..._

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i naciągnęła mocniej kaptur na głowę, gdyż wiatr przybrał na sile. Mały lisek, który akurat uciekał w popłochu, po utraceniu domu mógł zauważyć jedynie mrożący w krew żyłach uśmiech, podobny do mimiki seryjnego mordercy. Jednakże ów grymas zmienił swój kształt, powodując sam sobą rozbawienie dziewczyny. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Klucze przy pasku zabrzęczały, a ich dźwięk rozniósł się po opustoszałej ulicy. W końcu minęła mały budynek, z wbudowaną w niego skrzynką, na której przyklejono symbol błyskawicy. Kłódka pękła, dał się słyszeć trzask i cała energia podążyła za biegnącą Rose. Ona zaś poczuła miłe mrowienie w końcówkach palców, uśmiechnęła się i strzeliło od niej kilka iskier.

W końcu wyminęła ostatnie podniszczałe budynki i stanęła dosłownie w szczerym polu. Wiatr dął z niesamowitą prędkością, jakby chciał zdmuchnąć Thorn z powierzchni ziemi. To nie było normalne.

-Wyjdź, władco żywiołu-powiedziała grobowo.

Aż wydawało się, że jej głos jest niczym przygotowujący się do erupcji wulkan, cichy, lecz stanowczy głos pełen grozy sprawiał, że ziemia wydawałaby się trząść, lecz może było to tylko wrażenie?...

-Skąd wiedziałaś... że tu jestem?

Tuż przed nią pojawił się mężczyzna, a właściwie jego przezroczysta sylwetka, której dolna część stanowiła wiatrową chmurę.

-Ten wiatr to nienaturalny czynnik krainy, występuje jedynie w okresie jesiennym, podczas wędrówki duchów natury-wyjaśniła szybko.

-Hm... Miło, że jeszcze ktoś o mnie pamięta!... Ale, czy mogę wiedzieć, co cię do mnie sprowadza?-Tym razem już weselej odezwał się duch.

Szatynka spuściła głowę i zaczęła szukać czegoś w swoich kieszeniach. W końcu drgnęła, a spod peleryny wyłonił się wisior w kształcie pentagramu. Na każdym ramieniu owej gwiazdy był kamień innego koloru, a sam kształt zdawał się roztaczać wokół siebie tajemniczą aurę.

-Och, czyli mam do czynienia z Poskramiaczem? Myślałem, że wszyscy już wyginęli...

-Może tu tak, jednak... Gdzieś tam... chyba są...

-Hym? Nani i~tsu teru ndesu ka?[O czym ty mówisz?]

-Nani mo[nic takiego]-szepnęła bardziej do siebie.

-Mogę, więc wiedzieć, co cię sprowadza?

-Amulet Północnego Władcy Wichrów, znalazłam w Kryształowej Grocie, w pobliżu Peony, podczas pewnej misji, teraz muszę złapać ducha, który był w nim zamknięty, podczas Wielkiego Zniszczenia-wyjaśniła powoli i dokładnie, zaciągając kaptur na głowę.

-So ka, so ka...![Rozumiem, rozumiem!] Demo, nie od razu! Najpierw... Musisz mnie złapać i pokonać!

-Na to liczyłam!-Odkrzyknęła.

W tym też momencie wiatr nabrał morderczej siły, cisnął jej piachem w oczy, nim zdążyła się zorientować, a sam zniknął w utworzonym wokół siebie cyklonie.

-Kuso...[cholera]-zaklęła cicho.

_-Po co nas zbierasz? Przecież przez lata nie było poskramiaczy i ludzie żyli dobrze..._

-Dobrze?... Dobrze?! Wylewające niespodziewanie rzeki i jeziora, susze, pożary, erupcje wulkanów, lawiny, tornada i tajfuny! Czy to jest dobre?!

_-Taka jest natura! To nasza siła i obowiązek odbierać ludziom dobra, które odebrali nam!_

Był zupełnie inny niż wcześniej, zdecydowanie zdenerwował się, gdy powiedziała mu o powodzie swojego przybycia. Jednakże, mimo iż w jego słowach czaiła się pewna prawda, Rose również miała rację. Może i Fiore było w pewien sposób chronione od kataklizmów, lecz Pergrande i sąsiednie kraje przeżywały kryzysy, zaś te mniejsze miasta położone na granicach półwyspu narażone były na działanie wrogiego pola magicznego, przez co zostawały opuszczane, podobnie, jak Thorn. Dlatego właśnie na świecie istnieli Poskramiacze. Jednakże, w wyniku licznych bitew o terytoria danego Poskramiacza gatunek tych magów zanikał, w niewiadomy sposób. W końcu po setkach lat panowania właścicieli natury nastąpiło wydarzenie nazywane Wielkim Zniszczeniem. Wtedy też wszystkie duchy uciekły rozsiewając swe amulety po całym świecie, Poskramiacze zniknęli, a Władcy Natury zamieszkali w Fiore, z powodu przywiązania do Kryształowych Grot, w których się narodzili miliardy lat temu. Mało kto wiedział o tych wydarzeniach, utrzymywano je przed cywilami i zwykłymi magami w tajemnicy, tak więc mało kto o nich wiedział.

W tej chwili, ostatnia z Poskramiaczy, Rose Bennet próbowała oprzeć się sile wrogiego żywiołu. Nie miała problemów z widocznością. Faktycznie piach w oczach dawał się we znaki, jednakże...

-To nie jest moją słabością!

Wydobyła włócznię z pokrowca i próbowała zatrzymać nią silną ścianę wiatru przesuwającą się powoli w jej stronę. Zapierała się nogami, zaciskała dłonie na rączce, lecz cyklon nie ustawał. Szumił w nim szaleńczy śmiech Władcy Północnych Wichrów.

-Argh...

_**Pieśń to modlitwa duszy...**_

_**Równie ostry, co strzał z kuszy...**_

_**Łagodna, niczym bryza miła...**_

_**Od dziś będzie mnie chroniła!**_

-Pieśń Reliktu!

Słowa niosły się echem po łące, tajemnicze runy pojawiwszy się przed dziewczyną zostały rozwiane przez wiatr. Słodki głos mamił ducha i przyciągał do siebie. To pozwoliło Bennet wykonać ruch. Na oślep rzuciła się przed siebie tnąc ścianę wichru ostrzem włóczni.

_-Yare, yare[rety, rety] nigdy się nie nauczycie? Z nami nie wygracie! Wind Blade!_

Wietrzne cięcia szybowały w jej stronę, jak lecące ptaki, pełne gracji i zadające niesamowity ból. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze w reakcji i nim duch zdążył mrugnąć, zniknęła pozostawiając za sobą wiązkę elektryczną.

_-Nani?!_

-Widzisz, istnieje coś szybszego od wiatru... Błyskawica!... Zbroja Siewcy Burz!

Trzymała przed sobą włócznię gotowa do ataku, przysłaniana przez grubą tarczę z wyrytym na niej symbolem błyskawicy i ubrana w granatowo-złote szaty i części zbroi nacierała na ducha.

-Lightning Slash!

Zamachnęła się włócznią i posłała w stronę ducha pierścień skoncentrowanej energii elektrycznej o wysokim ładunku. Objęła każdą cząsteczkę powietrza i z coraz większą szybkością wyniszczała je.

-_Z-z-zo-baczym c-co j-j-es-t sz-szybsze! Wiatr, czy błyskawica?!_

-Oi?! Masaka[niemożliwe]!

Wietrzny Władca wzniósł się wyżej w powietrze i siłą tajfunu zmiótł ją z nóg. Upadła. Straciła koncentracje, jej moc wymknęła się spod kontroli. Niebo zasnuły czarne chmury, ziemia sią zatrzęsła.

-Kuso!

Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, po którym spływały jej krople potu. Nie było dobrze. Musiała przygotować amulet.

Wykonała odpowiedni krąg i już trzymała go w dłoni.

_-Nie tak prędko!_

Przeleciał tuż obok niej ostry, jak brzytwa. Uciekał.

-Chotto![Chwila!]

-_Chcesz mnie powstrzymać, przed niszczeniem?! Biegnij ile sił, Świątynia Wiatrów Północy już niedaleko!_

-Nani?! C-chotto matt-te !

Za instynktami i intuicją pobiegła tam gdzie ją nogi prowadziły. Może i nie był to zwykły trening, jak się spodziewała, ba, raczej pogoń na śmierć i życie, lecz skoro rzucono jej wyzwanie, niegodnością byłoby je odrzucić. Głupi honor, za który można oddać życie odezwał się właśnie teraz, w chwili najmniej dogodnej.

_Zawsze muszę być głupia?... No nie?_

Przyśpieszyła, czuła ten ruch powietrza przed sobą, oczyma duszy starała się ustalić trasę do świątyni, którą widziała niegdyś w książce. Musiała być szybsza, ten duch mógł jej pomóc przy wykonaniu zadania. Zaklęła cicho, wykonała krąg jedną dłonią, teraz 'dodała gazu', jej nogi poruszały się z częstotliwością niemożliwą do zobaczenia przez ludzkie oko, pozostawiła za sobą tylko błysk. Nim ktokolwiek zdąrzyłby zliczyć, wbiegła na pobliską górę. Nie czuła ruchu powietrze, wyprzedziła wiatr!

_-Nie sądziłem, że mam do czynienia z córką Fulgura..._

Gwałtownie zahamowała tuż przed drzwiami kaplicy. Odwróciła się mechanicznie i stanęła oko w oko z Duchem Północnych Wichrów.

-Kim był Fulgur?

_-Nie wiesz?_

-J-ja... znam tylko to imię i pamiętam tylko kilka obrazów, bardzo niewyraźnych...

_-Huh? Więc nie będę cię wyprowadzać z błędu! Haha! Ale... Zakład, dług honorowy, od dziś należę do ciebie! Wezwij mnie w potrzebie! Odmeldowuję się!_

Sylwetka rozpłynęła się, a biały kamień w naszyjniku rozświetlił się jasnym światłem.

-Więc kontrakt pod-podpisany-wydyszała, po czym padła na kolana.-Hyh... Kusso, nie teraz, nie teraz...-mamrotała nerwowo.

Czuła, jakby ziemia się pod nią kręciła, w głowie jej szumiało, słyszała odgłos kroków, gdy padła na twardy grunt bezwładnie.

_Jakiś czas później_

Otworzyła oczy ukazując światu puste turkusowe tęczówki bez źrenic. Wzięła głęboki wdech, lecz nie mogła nabrać powietrza! Całą atmosferę wypełniał duszący dym. Usłyszała jedynie czyjś krzyk z kąta, trzask ognia, poczuła zapach spalonych ciał i krwi... Podniosła się gwałtownie.

-Nie zbliżaj się wiedźmo! Nie zbliżaj się! Odejdź!

Świst powietrza i jakiś przedmiot uderzył ją w głowę. Pomasowała pulsujące miejsce. Jej czuły słuch dał o sobie znać. Nie było dobrze, świątynia w każdej chwili mogła się zawalić. Nie myśląc długo chwyciła najbliższe źródło dźwięku, w tym wypadku małego, rudowłosego, piegowatego chłopczyka, który próbował znów w nią wycelować.

Oprócz niego nikogo żywego nie było w budynku, ogień, gruzy i zwłoki, tyle pozostało po zabytkowej świątyni Północnego Kultu. Wszyscy zostali wymordowani, lecz nikt nie wie dlaczego i w jaki sposób...

-Obasama!*[babcia] Czy Rose naprawdę to zrobiła?!

Pewna staruszka ubrana w starą, pelerynę, w bufiastej bluzce, właśnie doglądała gotującego się w garncu wywaru. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wciągnęła powietrze w płuca.

-Nawet gdybym chciała, nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie-odpowiedziała dwójce ośmioletnich dzieci o dużym podobieństwie, lecz i wielu różnicach.

Jedna z dwójki, dziewczynka uśmiechała się wesoło, była małą blondynką o błękitnych oczach, chłopiec zaś miał czarne, jak smoła włosy i brązowe oczy. Oboje patrzyli na różowowłosą kobietę z wyczekiwaniem.

-To było dobre pokolenie temu, a ona nigdy sama nie chciała o tym mówić-wyszeptała w przestrzeń.-Spróbujcie dowiedzieć się sami... No już! Idźcie się pobawić, potem zawołam was na obiad i dokończę historię, tak jak ją usłyszałam i... będę chciała usłyszeć waszą wersję!

-Uch... No dobrze, babciu Haru!-Odrzekli zgodnie i już ich nie było.

Staruszka stała chwilę w milczeniu, po czym westchnąwszy wróciła do gotowania.

-A może i ja przypomnę sobie, jak to było...?

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

-Dawne dzieje...

Biegła na oślep, w jej głowie nie pojawiła się żadna spójna myśl, dzięki której mogłaby znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji.

-Co ty... Kche.. kche... robisz, wiedźmo?!

Nie odpowiedziała, szybko uniknęła odpadających części sklepienia, zatkała usta, czując jak dym dostaje się do jej płuc. Jednakże nadal wymijając zręcznie przeszkody dotarła do wyjścia.

-Puszczaj mnie wieeeeedźmoooo!

-Ani mi się śni, bachorze!-Odparowała szybko, nim opadła plackiem na trawę, a na nią zaraz chłopiec.-Uff...

W tym samym momencie budynek rozpadł się na drobne części, ukrywając pod zgliszczami ciała ludzi, którzy w nim przebywali. W oczach małego rudzielca były widoczne gorzkie łzy, choć z całej siły próbował je powstrzymać.

Rose z trudem starając się zaczerpnąć powietrze, wyczołgała się spod ciała chłopca i pustym wzrokiem ogarnęła zgliszcza. W tym momencie, było jej naprawdę przykro, że nie widzi.

-Gomen nasai, ale jedyne, co mogę zrobić to...

-Dosyć wiedźmo! Już dość narobiłaś!

Rudowłosy zerwał się z ziemi i wpatrywał się wściekle w szatynkę, która właśnie szperała w kaburze przypiętej przy udzie. Zdumiał się bardzo, gdy wyjęła z niej amulet taki, jaki widział nie raz na ilustracjach w barwnie zdobionych księgach należących do zbiorów pastora. Zaraz potem w drugiej dłoni trzymała inny, w kształcie gwiazdy sześcioramiennej.

**-Ferum flare ventos ...  
Tempestate maris fluctus ...  
Aquae ducem domina sua uti liceat,  
Cum tempus fuerit, dabo sanguine ... ad hostiario in novissimo!**

Wtedy zagrzmiało, z ciemnych chmur polały się równie czarne krople deszczu, deszczu żalu, cierpienia i smutku, bólu pomieszanego z poczuciem winy i tego wszystkiego, co leżało na sercu Bennet. Z wody zaczęła formować się sylwetka kobiety.

_-Co się stało, pani?_

-Może bez tych formalności, ale... błagam zgaś to, bo wszystko się sfajczy!-Wydarła się spanikowana dziewczyna, widząc, że deszcz nawet w 1/100 nie pochłonął ognia.

-Nie dotykaj tego wiedźmo!

Rudy rzucił się przed siebie, próbując zablokować przejście duchowi.

-_Mam brać do siebie tą obelgę_-wysyczała Wodna Pani.

-To było d-d-do m-mnie, s-s-s-spokojnie!-Zaprotestowała magini dźwięku.

Prychnęła w odpowiedzi, po czym zebrała nad sobą ogromny strumień wody.

Bennet słysząc szum i znajomy plusk, odsunęła się szybko i schowała za pobliską skałą próbując uniknąć, jakiegokolwiek większego kontaktu z ową cieczą. Po chwili niepewnie wyciągnęła przed siebie drugi amulet.

**-Dómine Animas exercitus universi,  
erit vis placere docebat populum  
semitam est deligendus!**

Z magicznego wiru, który powstał tuż przed nią, wyłoniła się postać wojownika bez twarzy, oplatanego przez błękitne płomienie, który trzymał przy sobie berło.

-Władco Dusz, wspomóz tych nieszczęśników, którzy polegli z winy twej pani!-Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie.

_-Ostatni raz to robię...-_wymruczał cicho w jej umyśle duch.

Drobny uśmiech zagościł w kącikach jej ust, gdy...

-Nie pozwolę wam zbeszcześcić zwłok mojej rodziny, wy, wy... Dranie!

-Magia... Magia Ciemności?-Wyszeptała, nim poczuła niesamowity chłód tej wrogiej energii.

_Tymczasem, inny zakątek Fiore, Magnolia, gildia Fairy Tail_

Szatynka o bardzo kobiecych kształtach siedzi przy barze. Trzyma się za kark jedną ręką, a w drugiej kartę. Właśnie zakończyła wróżenie. Mag Ognia, Natsu Dragneel tylko czeka na jej werdykt dotyczący snu. Spodziewa się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, co powiedziała...

-Chaos, chaos jest już blisko... Zniszczenie Wszechświata w niewinnej postaci...


	7. Chapter 7

Otworzyła oczy przesyłając całą energię dźwiękowego skanu do swoich tęczówek, na których pojawiły się szparki szerokości igły. Teraz, przez krótką chwilę mogła dostrzec drobne dziecięce ciało wstrząsane gwałtownymi wybuchami mocy. Tak... magia ciemności, doprawdy bolesne doświadczenie. Zwłaszcza w chwili, gdy stracił wszystko. Jej duchy zniknęły, ich czas przyzwania się skończył. Zakręciło jej się lekko w głowie. Moc chłopca była naprawdę imponująca. To dziwne, że mogła jeszcze stać. Nie potrafiła dostrzec niczego, co jej to ułatwiało. Jednak na chwilę przypomniała sobie, że tak destrukcyjna moc, w jednym momencie mogłaby spowodować szkody.

Już teraz trawa się spalała, gruzy zostały zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi, a pozostałości drzew otaczających wzgórze, wyrwane z korzeniami. A mimo to ona dalej tam stała, chłopiec krzyczał, ta moc go krzywdziła, zbyt silna, zbyt wielka.

W jej dłoni utworzyła się pieczęć, z której pojawiła się wysoka, równie jak ona, a może wyższa laska, przyczepione do niej łańcuszki, zakończone srebrnymi dzwoneczkami, przeróżne zakręcone zdobienia, po środku klucz wiolinowy, a powyżej niego, najwyższa połyskująca perła. Perłowe berło zdobione drogimi surowcami.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, dzwoneczki zakołysały się wydobywając się z siebie kojący dźwięk. Opętany przez magię chłopiec drgnął, lecz strumień energii nasilił się. Osłona, której dotąd nie zauważyła Rose, nabrała silniejszego blasku.

_Gdy wracam wspomnieniami w przeszłość, płatki kwitnącej wiśni trzepoczą, Przepełnione naszymi łzami._

_Uśmiech, zmiana. _

_Obietnica ma złożona Tobie; _

_Już czas wszystko zakończyć- Skrząca się nieskończoność. _

_Dzień, gdy odeszłam, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. _

_,,Żegnaj…"- Zajmuje miejsce w mej pamięci._

_Me serce przepełnione widokiem pustego, wiosennego nieba._

_Lecz wprzód należy je znaleźć. _

_Możemy iść nieustannie, poprzez dni._

_Uczucia, które pragniesz zatrzymać. _

_Gdy wracam wspomnieniami w przeszłość, płatki kwitnącej wiśni trzepoczą,_

_Przepełnione naszymi łzami._

_Uśmiech, zmiana. _

_Obietnica ma złożona Tobie; _

_Już czas wszystko zakończyć- Skrząca się nieskończoność. _

_Pod drzewem kwitnącej wiśni, obiecaliśmy kiedyś sobie, _

_Że wiecznie będziemy na siebie czekać. _

_Niebo w barwie czerwieni i uczucia, które pragniesz zatrzymać. _

_Gdy patrzę w przeszłość, płatki wiśni trzepoczą_

_Minione dni, które spędziliśmy we dwoje._

_Idąc drogą, pełną żywych kolorów. _

_Nasze marzenia, abyśmy zawsze byli już razem. _

_Zanim płatki kwitnącej wiśni zwiędną pragnę Cie spotkać. _

_Wewnątrz zmieniających się pór roku, skrzysz się. _

_Patrząc w przeszłość, płatki kwitnącej wiśnie trzepoczą, _

_Obserwując niebo z każdym razem tęsknie za Tobą. _

_Gdybym mogła spotkać Cię raz jeszcze, _

_Włożyłabym me słowa, pomiędzy płatki kwitnącej wiśni i wysłałabym je do Ciebie. Skrząca się nieskończoność..._

Jej kojący delikatny głos, opowiadał tajemniczą historię, otwierał oczy na całkiem nowy świat, rozświetlił ciemność otaczającą małego rudzielca. Był, jak klucz do zamkniętej bramy, jak kraina baśni otwierająca swoje podwoje przed nieświadomymi ich ludźmi.

-Nie zbliżaj się wiedźmo! Yameru!

Jednak go nie posłuchała, trzymając przed sobą laskę śpiewała od nowa zwrotki pieśni. Powoli jej światło zaczęło rozpraszać ciemność.

-Może mam pozwolić, by ta moc rozszarpała twoje ciało?-Spytała szeptem.

Wytrzeszczył oczy, a jego atak przybrał na sile.

-Wolę umrzeć zabijając cię w zemście za moją rodzinę, wiedźmo!

-Myślisz, że by tego chcieli?

Teraz stała dokładnie przed nim. Położyła dłoń na jego czole. Świetlista tarcza zniknęła, poczuła wreszcie siłę uśpionej magii ciemności, lecz nie zlękła się, lśniąca aura otoczyła jej dłoń, a mroczna energia stopniowo zaczęła się w niej zbierać. W końcu całkiem zniknęła, a oni oboje opadli na kolana. Perłowa laska zniknęła w chmurze światła. Bennet odsunęła się od rudego.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Zaraz po tym, gdy spytał, wszelkie zarysy świata zniknęły, a jej tęczówki odrobinę zbladły, gdy zniknęła źrenica. Uśmiechnęła się blado. Te kilka godzin kosztowało ją dużo mocy. Na myśl o tłumaczeniu się Evangelinie skrzywiła się znacznie.

-Miałam swoje powody-odrzekła po chwili namysłu.

-Pytam, dlaczego zabiłaś moją rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy byli w świątyni-rzekł stanowczo.

-Przykro mi, ale nie wiem.

-Jak można nie wiedzieć, dlaczego się zabija?!

-Najwidocznie można, bo ja na przykład nie wiem-wzruszyła ramionami.-Jak masz na imię?

-A co cię to obchodzi wiedźmo?!

Przez kilka minut milczała, wiatr poruszał delikatnie je włosami, które teraz luźnymi pasmami spływały po pelerynie. Jej oczy skierowane były w dal. Dokładnie słuchała delikatnego zefiru i przenoszonych przez niego dźwięków.

-Muszę znać imię, swojego towarzysza-odparła zamykając oczy.

-Nani?! Nigdy nie będę ci towarzyszył, wiedźmo!

_Wiedźmo..._

_Wiedźmo..._

_Wiedźmo..._

Przyłożyła dłoń do ucha i słuchała echa słów, które z coraz większą częstotliwością roznosiły się po polach. Mogła się założyć, że za kilka minut dotrą do Orchid, bądź Skunk, jeżeli i tam są podobne warunki pogodowe. O ile dźwięk nie zaniknie, nie rozproszy się.

-Więc, co zrobisz? Czy ktoś w miasteczku uwierzy w twą historię, skoro o świątyni wiedzieli nieliczni? Czy ktoś ci uwierzy, skoro sam nie potrafisz wytłumaczyć, jak to się odbyło?

-Skąd ty?...

-Wiele podobnych przypadków mi się zdarzało. Już nie raz nie pamiętałam, gdy zabijałam, lecz jedno chcę zrobić! Pomóc ludziom, którzy stracili coś przeze mnie. Wiem, że nie naprawię szkody, ale chcę ją częściowo pokryć-zakończyła.

-Naprawdę jesteś wiedźmą.

-Może i tak, trudno. Tak więc, jak ci na imię?

Patrzył na nią w osłupieniu. Miał ochotę w tej chwili przebić sztyletem jej serce na wylot. Chciał widzieć, jak się wykrwawia, jak umiera i znika na zawsze. O tak, nienawidził jej z całego serca, zwłaszcza po tym pytaniu.

-Nie mam imienia właśnie przez ciebie wiedźmo-wymamrotał cicho.

-A więc jesteś dziedzicem?

Po raz kolejny wbił w nią zaskoczony wzrok.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Nie żyję na tym świecie od wczoraj, więc trochę zdąrzyłam się dowiedzieć-posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech, lecz spowodowała jedynie większą złość.-A skoro jesteś dziedzicem świątyni, a dziś są narodziny ducha, to oznacza, że to właśnie tego dnia miałeś otrzymać swe imię, czyż nie?-Zauważyła spokojnie Rose.

-Hai, a przez ciebie wiedźmo go nie mam! Jestem bezimennym zerem! Nienawidzę cię!

Ponownie przeniosła niewidzący wzrok na otwarte pole. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Był pusty, bo pod nim nie kryło się nic. Po raz kolejny zabiła, ktoś cierpiał, a ona nawet nie pamiętała jak i dlaczego to zrobiła.

Mówi się, że niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem, lecz dla niej, to było przekleństwo w swej czystej postaci.

-Nie prawda. Nigdy nie będziesz zerem. Masz swoje cele, nawet jeśli jest nimi nienawiść i zemsta, masz swoją wiarę, swoje myśli, wolę, moc, życie... dopóki to posiadasz, nie będziesz zerem. Ale kryje się racja w twym rozumowaniu, więc trzeba wymyślić ci imię. Wiesz, sądzę, że będziesz kiedyś wielkim bohaterem, podobnie jak Król Arthur, więc tak damy ci też na imie. Arthur.

Na chwilę jego nienawiść się rozwiała, lecz zaraz powróciła i zmusiła go do zachowania kamiennej maski.

-Niech będzie, skoro nie mam innego wyboru.

Oglądał ją uważnie, gdy zapanowała cisza. Była ładna, ale te puste oczy odstraszały zapewne wszystki, dochodząca do tego niesamowita bladość, jak wampir. Jednakże był coś takiego, co kazało mu odłożyć zemstę dopiero na czas, gdy pozna tą tajemnicę. Ale i nie tylko to, wiedział, że łatwiej mu będzie pomścić rodzinę, kiedy morderca mu zaufa i nie będzie się spodziewał. Wiele razy widział podobne rzeczy w lacrymowizji, lub wyczytywał w książkach. Gdyby jednak był na tyle inteligentny, mógłby sobie przypomnieć, co zazwyczaj było na końcu, a może nie chciał?

Wtem, niespodziewanie podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepawszy się z niewidocznego kurzu, nawet nie obracając się na chłopca i zgliszcza świątyni ruszyła w dół górki.

-Gdzie idziesz wiedźmo?!

-Do domu. Do Thorn, gdzie zostałam zakwaterowana na czas misji-odrzekła krótko.

-A-a co ze mną?!

-Nienawidzisz mnie, prawda? Jednak, jeśli chcesz, możesz dołączyć do mojej drużyny. Widzę w tobie potencjał. Nie zmuszam cię, byś przyłączył się do obietku swojej zemsty, lecz wiedz, że masz taką możliwość.

Prześwietliła go jak rentgen, tymi pustymi turkusowymi oczami. Twarz, wyglądająca jak stworzona z porcelany wydawała mu się dziwnie przyjazna i ciepła, pomimo tego, że jeszcze kilka temu, owa osoba z zimną krwią odebrała mu wszystko. Zawsze był enigmą, samotnym chłopcem, dziwnym chłopcem, lecz mimo to ludzie otaczali go czcią. Cieszyło go, że lgną do niego jak głupi licząc na przywileje. Był panem wiatru, a właściwie miał nim zostać. Mieli nadać mu wspaniałe imię, by mógł przynieść chwałę rodowi Venturius, lecz teraz został sam. Zapomniany przez ludzi i szczęście. Zabójczyni wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Dała mu szansę. W jego oczach, to ona miała być zerem, więc dlaczego czuł dziwne ciepło, rozchodzące się od jej dłoni, którą położyła mu na ramieniu? Tego nie rozumiał, lecz wiedział, że w tej chwili ma tylko jedno, jedyne wyjście. Pójść z nią.

-Zostanę z tobą. Ale, co będzie z moim domem i rzeczami?

-Pochodzisz z Zephyro, hai? Słyszałam o tej wiosce trochę. Niezbyt pochlebne rzeczy, podobno, gdy dany klan straci swoją pozycję i moc, wypędzają ich członków, a ich rezydencja zostaje spalona, a jeśli wierzyć we wścibskość strażników wioski, to zniszczenie waszego domu zostanie ogłoszone za... trzy... dwa... jeden...

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć dał się słyszeć głośny wybuch.

Rose palcem wskazała swój nadgarstek, jakby miała tam zegarek. Arthur zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nikt nie będzie z niego kpił.

-Jakie jest twoje imię wiedźmo?! Chcę wiedzieć, kogo będę zabijał!

-Rose Bennet, Arthy-kun(czyt. Arti-kun). Ale niektórzy nazywają mnie Tonitrui, lub Ślepą Zakałą, czy jak kto chce-odrzekła lekceważąco.

Zatkało go. Początkowo myślał, że jej oczy wyglądają tak naturalnie. Ale teraz zrozumiał, że naprawdę musi być ślepa. Te jej niezdecydowane ruchy, próby złapania równowagi i dokładne badanie środowiska. Przez chwilę było mu jej żal, lecz tylko przez krótką mili sekundę.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Od dzisiaj, jestem Arthur Bennet.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w reakcji, lecz po chwili uśmiechnęła się.

-Deki[Może być], ale nie musisz przybierać mojego nazwiska, zwłaszcza, że masz prawo do obrzydzenia.

-Ale chcę i tak będzie. No! Którędy do Thorn?

-Khe?

-Nie wiesz, którędy?!

-Jakoś nie patrzyłam, jak biegłam za duchem...-wymamrotała drapiąc się po głowie.-Zaraz, ja przecie nie widzę-zauważyła słusznie.

-To co teraz zrobimy? Na tych polach można nieźle zabłądzić, a ja nie znam drogi do Thorn, nie opuszczałem swojej rezydencji...

-Chyba jest ktoś, kogo mogłabym poprosić o pomoc-wyszeptała, po czym spod paska wydobyła klucz srebrzystego koloru z wygrawerowanymi na nim małymi, tajemniczymi runami. Przekręciła go w niewidzialnym zamku i powiedziała spokojnie:- Pojaw się Aquillo, Orle przewodniku!

Z magicznego kręgu, w chmurze światła pojawił się Aquilla. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, którego ciało miejscami pokryte było brązowymi, orlimi piórami, jego głowa przypominała łebek tego ptaka, a nogi przeobrażone były w szponiaste łapy.

Zaraz też wydobyła spod płaszcza drugi klucz, był koloru złotawego bursztynu.

-Otwórz się bramo Tarczy, Clypeus!

W ziemi powstała duża szczelina, z której wychynęła otoczona zielonymi snopami światła, tarcza wykonana z brązu, na niej wyryte były złote wzory i dziwne starożytne pismo. Dodatkowo, posiadała nogi, ręce i dwoje złotych oczu. Była wielkości conajmniej dwojga średnio wysokich dorosłych ludzi. Złotymi, wąskimi ustami uśmiechała się szeroko.

-Konban wa, Aquilla, Clypeus, gomen nasai, że was wzywam, ale..

-Ej no Rose-chan, coś ty taka formalna! Przecież, ani ja, ani Aquilla już nie pamiętamy o TYM incydencie, ne?

-Hai, Shujin[mistrzu]. Wolą Etsuko-samy, byłaby zapewne radość i zapomnienie o tym, co się stało, des ne? A my jesteśmy twoimi ochroniarzami, Shujin!

-Nai kanzen[Nie do końca], demo, mam do was prośbę. Chciałabym, byście mnie, wraz z tym chłopcem, Arthurem, moim podopiecznym, przenieśli nas do Thorn. Ty Aquillo znasz wszelkie drogi, a dzięki tobie Clypeusie, moglibyśmy...

-Nie kończ! Doskonale rozumiemy!-Odparła tarcza.

Zaraz ułożyła się na trawie, omało z niej nie zjeżdżając, tak by Rose i Arthur mogli swobodnie na niej usiąść. Zaś Aquilla uczepił się pazurami jej końca. Bennet zaraz poczuła mdłości. Zatkała usta, a jej twarz pokryła się zielenią. Nim zdąrzyła wyjaśnić sytację chłopcu, zaczęli z niesamowitą szybkością zjeżdżać w dół.

Zaraz, gdy dojechali do stóp wzgórza, gwiezdny duch zamachał skrzydłami i uniósł ich w powietrze, tak, że poszybowali hen wysoko!

-Co to za magia?

-Khe... Eeee-wyjąkała z trudem wystawiając głowę poza obręb 'pojazdu'.

-Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów, Masuta[mistrzu]. Jesteśmy wiernymi ochroniarzami Shujin. Przykro mi z powodu jej stanu, lecz proszę zrozum go Masuta-odrzekł w zamian Aquilla.

-Daijobu[W porządku]. Ale, co jej się stało?

-Choroba lokomocyjna, hahahaha-zarechotała tarcza.

-Ale, to nie jest...

-Nie ważne, mój drogi, pic polega na tym, że jej niedobrze się robi, na wszystkim, co lata, jeździ, lub pływa, no wszystkim prócz jej towarzyszki, latającego kota.

-Nie wmówicie mi takich bzdur.

-Sam się przekonasz, do Thorn dolecimy w góra dwadzieścia minut, a potem jeszcze chwila drogi do zjazdu i gotowe, wciągniesz się w to szaleństwo, zapewniam cię!

Niepewnie spojrzał na Rose. Miał właśnie takie wrażenie. Czeka go wiele, był naprawdę ciekaw, czego.

_~~Rose_

_Otworzyłam oczy. -Zawsze od tego zaczynał się sen. Jakbym właśnie, tak naprawdę budziła się z koszmaru, w którym żyję na codzień, jakbym miała żyć. Nareszcie żyć. Jednak dobrze wiedziała, że to, co ukaże się za chwilę przede mną, będzie snem, którego nawet nie zobaczę. Nie muszę, ponieważ jestem świadoma, iż to kara za żywot._

**"Przepraszam, że żyję"**  
**Nawykłam do mówienia tak**  
**Nie przestawałam nigdy cicho narzekać**  
**Na bezsensowną egzystencję**

_W takich chwilach, zawsze przypominała mi się smutna historia dziewczyny, którą unikali z powodu jej białych włosów. Piosenka była naprawdę nieszczęśliwą częścią długiej opowieści o ludziach, którzy popełniając grzechy odnajdywali swe ja i powód do walki. Lecz nie zawsze. Mogli skończyć marnie, i tak się najczęściej działo, bo pomimo, iż odnaleźli nową drogę, było już za późno. Zdecydowanie zbyt późno... Tak jak dla mnie._

_-Oto-san! Oto-san!_  
_Czy to? Masaka![niemożliwe] _  
_Przed moimi oczami pojawiły się delikatne zarysy. Mała dziewczynka krzyczała do ogromnego ryczącego smoka. Jego łuski otaczała dziwna czerń._  
_Majtał głową i uderzał łapą o ziemię niemal miażdżąc małą dziewczynkę. Patrzyła na niego z łzami w oczach. Próbowała do niego podbiec, lecz odepchnął ją szybko._  
_-Oto-san, nie odchodź! Proszę, zostań jeszcze trochę, chcę się pożegnać!_  
_Mała dziewczynka powoli wyrosła, zmieniła się, wyładniała, włosy jej urosły, stała się bardziej kobieca. Nadal krzyczała za ojcem. Miała szesnaście lat. _  
_-Zostaw mnie nędzny robaku!_  
_Powiedział coś! Powiedział! Nigdy nie zniżał się do poziomu ludzi, zapominał powoli, jaki był czterysta lat temu. Musiał uciec, zostawić wreszcie tą, której coraz bardziej nienawidził. Zmieniała go. Zmieniała tego Acnologię, smoka Apokalipsy, przed którym drżała ziemia. Nienawidził jej tak mocno, jak ona go kochała. Zaryczał gniewnie, a strumień mrocznej energii zwany smoczym rykiem natarł na nią. Nie spodziewała się tego, lecz naraz uformowała się świetlista tarcza, która obroniła ją. Patrzyła na niego oczami pełnimi łez. Otaczająca go aura znów została wchłonięta, wzniósł się w powietrze, aż piasek z plaży, na której się znajdowali utworzył ogromną ścianę. Jego Smoczy Ryk, który po chwili wstrząsnął atmosferą, zmiótł małą wyspę z powierzchni Earthlandu._  
_-Znajdę cię! Obiecuję!-To ostatnie, co usłyszał._  
_Odwrócił się tyłem i odleciał. Mała biała łuska, która wciąż odznaczała się na jego nosie zalśniła. _  
_Pokręcił łbem. Nikomu nie potrzebna, Smocza Śpiewaczka, Córka z Księgi Apokalipsy._  
_Jedna z wielu wersji tego zdarzenia. Dokładnie go nie pamiętałam. Wiem, że bolało. Jego strata bolała. Nienawidził mnie, nienawidził mnie za Cantarę, za Fulgura, za przepowiednię, za egzystencję, za przeznaczenie. Szczerze, serdecznie, chciał mnie zabić. Wiem kim jest, znam jego historię, dokładnie pamiętam każdy czterowiersz dotyczący naszej przyszłości, każdą możliwą drogę, którą miałam się udać, więc dlaczego nie pamiętam kim jestem? Kim był Fulgur i Cantara, dlaczego mi ich żal, czemu nienawidzę siebie, do czego służy melodyjna laska, czym jest moja magia?... Pytań od groma, lecz odpowiedzi brak..._  
Nie ważne, jak prawda jest bolesna, chcę pamiętać.

_Inna część Fiore, Magnolia_  
Natsu leżał z głową na blacie. Pochrapywał cicho. Happy latał sobie po gildii, a Cana kończyła kolejną beczkę piwa, Gray rozmawiał z Elfmanem w bokserkach, dziadek bezskutecznie próbował zajrzeć w biust Mirajane, a Lucy gawędziła z Levy. Erza wyszła do cukierni. W gildii panował wesoły gwar, jak zawsze zresztą, nikt nie wiedział, że ten, po którym się tego nie spodziewali, tak naprawdę przeżywa koszmar.  
_Łapska ogromnego, czarno-błękitnego smoka miały go dosięgnąć, gdy coś przed nim stanęło. Zatrzymało chwile słabości, kiedy nie potrafił użyć swej magii. Rozmazana sylwetka dziewczyny, łagodny głos, śpiew, melodia..._  
_Wszystko prysło._  
_Stał pośrodku zniszczeń. Niebo zasnute było czerwienią, płonące słońce zakrywała czarna kula. Ten sam głos, lecz teraz przepełniony bólem i rozpaczą. Straszna pieśń. Ten sam smok, pazur, ból i strach._  
_Kolejny wycinek._  
_Świątynia, trzynaście kobiet, każda na innych częściach pieczęci. Naokoło chaos, krzyki, pisk, szczęk stali. _  
_Brama, głos, łąki i pola-zmiana, zniszczenia i apokalipsa._  
_**Chaos...**_  
_**-Chaos nadejdzie... Nie będzie to szybko, za godzinę, za dwie, za rok, lub pół, nie... Zniszczenie przyjdzie powoli. Czekaj na nie, bo nie ważne, co zrobisz, i ile razy, przeznaczenie... musi się wypełnić...**_  
_-Kim jesteś?!_  
_Wszystko prysło._

Obudził się z głośnym krzykiem ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.  
-Pewnie śniło mu się, że Lucy wyszła za mąż i nie daje mu jeść...-rozległy się podobne szepty.  
Spuścił głowę. Włosy zasłaniały mu twarz.  
-Mówcie, co chcecie, ale ja dowiem się kim **ona** jest-wyszeptał.

Różowowłosa staruszka z głośnym ciamkaniem spróbowała zupy. Zawsze lubiła w ten sposób kosztować potraw, mogła zaznać ich całego smaku. Mimo, że jej mama nie podzielała tych poglądów, razem z ojcem zawsze podkradała się, gdy ta gotowała.  
-To było dawno...  
Historia, którą przed chwilą sobie przypomniała, przyprawiła ją o uśmiech.  
Wtem, usłyszała czyjś wyraźny, dziecięcy głos.  
-A ja ci mówię, że Rose napewno nie chciała zabijać! Pewnie jakiś demon w niej siedział, jak w historii tego chłopca z książki pani McGarden!  
-Ja jednak sądzę, że ona to robiła świadomie, bo jej było żal, że straciła własnych rodziców! I nie mieszaj nazwisk Glace! To była pani Redfox-McGarden!  
-Mów, co chcesz Cantara, ale ja uważam, iż Rose nie wiedziała, o tym co robi, przecież... ach! Jest tyle wersji, które mógłbym podać-chwycił się za głowę.  
-Dzieci!-Krzyknęła w ich stronę Haru, gdy usłyszała pukanie.-Idźcie otworzyć, pokłócicie się później!


End file.
